¿Escape de Cupido?
by Betzmyn
Summary: Cupido ha escapado y empieza a hacer travesuras en la pensión Asakura, solo nuestros amigos sabran que sienten ser flechados con el sentimiento del amor... YxAxHxTxRxHxJ and PxL lo siento la demora, pero ya falta poco (PARTE iv)
1. Parte I

¿**Escape de Cupido?**

**Por: Tigresita**

Parte I

- Por favor hijo solo te pido que te quedes aquí y no causes problemas ¿de acuerdo? – Se escuchaba la voz de un adulto en una de las habitaciones del recinto  
  
- ......... – A lo que el infante, a quien estaba dirigida estas palabras, no prestaba la más mínima atención  
  
- Por favor es lo único que te pido – Seguía rogando  
  
- ......... – El niño solo se limitaba a moverse inquietamente, no le gustaba estar en un mismo lugar, aunque ya fuera muy tarde, la hora que se suponía que debería estar acostado y muy dormido  
  
- ¡Cupido te estoy esperando! – Se puedo escuchar una melodiosa voz desde otra habitación  
  
- ¡¡Ya voy!! – Respondió el aludido – Te hago una propuesta – Se dirigió hacia su hijo – Si duermes y te quedas tranquilo, yo te llevaré al lugar que mas te guste – A lo que el niño solo seguía inquieto, en su pequeña mente sabía que eso era muy poco para que se quedara tranquilo, de alguna manera tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad – Esta bien, esta bien...... Te traeré un pony... dos... tres – Ofrecía cupido con mucha prisa como si se tratara de una subasta – Cuatro y es mi última oferta – A esto último el pequeño niño cerró sus ojos como si durmiera, dando a entender que se quedaría tranquilo y dormiría, aceptando lo que el le proponía  
  
- Cupido date prisa – Se escuchó la voz de la misma mujer de hace un rato  
  
– Bien así nos entendemos, será mejor que me valla – Dijo arropando a su hijo – Ahora a hacer lo que un hombre debe hacer – Y salió de la habitación  
  
Ese fue un grave error ya que el niño al oír la puerta cerrarse, de nueva cuenta abrió sus ojos buscando algo con que divertirse, no le gustaba estar encerrado ahí sin hacer nada, en todo momento hacía cualquier clase de travesuras y esta no iba a hacer la excepción, para su corta edad, como unos dos años, era muy inteligente  
  
Pasó algún tiempo reconociendo como era su territorio hasta que su vista se centró justo delante de él, en la puerta que hace varios minutos se había cerrado dejándolo completamente solo, dándole a entender que ahora no había nadie que escapara de sus travesuras  
  
Se levantó de su pequeña cama, desplegó lo que tenia adherida a su espalda, y que su padre se había olvidado de desaparecer. Sus dos pequeñas alas empezaron a moverse lentamente, para poder acostumbrarse un poco, pero ya que tenía un dominio completo de éstas empezó a volar en dirección a la puerta principal de la habitación, donde pudo ver dos arcos formando una cruz en lo alto de esta, y como si esto fuera poco, un bolso lleno de flechas, que en la parte final tenían forma de corazón y la parte de la punta presentaba un color rojo intenso... todo ya estaba listo para ser usado, si que se divertiría muchísimo esta vez; sin esperar más se colocó la bolsa de flechas en la espalda sujetándolas muy bien para que no se cayesen y por último sacó de la puerta uno de los arcos... y con esto entre sus manos desapareció dejando una pequeña estela de estrellas, signo que se había ido a un lugar muy distante.  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
- Yoh que se supone que haces ¬¬  
  
- Lo que me pediste Anita   
  
- Yo dije que corrieras solo 50 Km., y ni siquiera vas por la mitad ¬¬  
  
- Anita, es que es mucho TT  
  
- Eso a mi no me importa ¬¬, ya deberías estar acostumbrado  
  
- Esta bien Ana lo que digas...... ¿Por que a mí? TT  
  
- ¬¬ Dijiste algo  
  
- No nada, ya me voy  
  
- Amo Yoh usted puede  
  
Solo se veía al pobre de Yoh volviendo a retomar su entrenamiento como siempre lo hacía, hace 3 años que los grandes espíritus habían postergado el torneo de shamanes hasta quien sabe cuando; su tortura se había triplicado, la prometida de este lo hacía entrenar mas de la cuenta siempre haciéndole recordar que nadie sabe cuando tendrán que pelear y para eso tenía que estar muy bien preparado, bueno para él eso era lo de menos ya que contaba con el apoyo de sus amigos, aunque también ellos se estaban preparando muy bien y serían una fuerte competencia, aunque le tenía sin cuidado lo que pasaba, así era él  
  
- Y tu Hao que haces aqui  
  
- Solo pasé para ver como torturas a tu 'lindo' prometido  
  
- Eso a ti no te importa, así que lárgate no tienes nada que hacer aqui  
  
- Lo siento 'cuñadita', pero esta también es mi casa  
  
- Ja has lo que quieras – Se limitó a decir la rubia a salir del lugar, Hao siempre se volvía insoportable  
  
- Eso es lo que hago  
  
Este solo se subió a un árbol que se encontraba cerca del jardín, a observar el paisaje, todo tenía una vista muy tranquila, si se comparaba con lo que pasaba dentro de la casa, todo era paz, estaba pensando el día que llegó aquí, la verdad nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que su hermano menor lo aceptara con los brazos abiertos después de lo que hizo, pero así fue, ahora ya las personas que ahora se encontraban 'hospedadas' en la casa lo habían aceptado y se acostumbraron a su presencia, se podría decir que era un miembro más de esa 'familia'  
  
- ¡¡Hermano que hiciste!!  
  
La tranquilidad de Hao se vino abajo cuando escuchó los gritos provenientes de la puerta principal que estaba muy cerca de él, y vio como una chica peliazul salía gritándole a su hermano, este que no sabía que hacer y Tamao tratando de calmar a Pilika – "Harían una fortuna si trabajaran en un circo..." – Pens  
  
- ¡¡No me culpes a mí!!  
  
- Pero si tú fuiste el que se lo comió todo   
  
- Bueno... ehhh... es que tenía hambre - No sabía que decir Horo Horo ante la mirada amenazadora de su hermana  
  
- Señorita Pilika no se moleste con él – Salió a la defensa Tamao  
  
- Claro que no, pero como voy a estar molesta con el, claro que no, ¿yo cuando?, yo sería incapaz de molestarme – Hablaba Pilika con puntos máximos de ironía  
  
- ¿En verdad? – Preguntó ingenuamente Horo Horo, le respondería a su hermanita pero no se quería ganar más horas de entrenamiento  
  
- òó Claro que no, nos costó mucho trabajo a mí y a Tamao hacer ese pastel, para que vengas con tus tripas devoradoras y te lo termines tu solo, sin pensar en los demás  
  
- Perdón Pilika, porque mejor no hablamos más tranquilamente como personas civilizadas – Trataba de calmarla, ya que estaba en peligro su pellejo  
  
- Si señorita, de todas maneras ya pasó, no vale la pena – Insistía Tamao  
  
- Si Pilika no te enojes mucho te vas a arrugar por hacer tanto coraje  
  
- òó ¡¿Qué?!  
  
- Nada, tómalo por el lado amable   
  
- Venga vamos dentro de la casa, prepararé un delicioso té – Sugirió Tamao  
  
- -- Bueno que me queda – Dijo resignada Pilika  
  
- "UHF de la que me salv" – Pensó Horo Horo siguiendo a las chicas dentro de la casa  
  
- Lo único que me va a hacer sentir mejor es doblarle el entrenamiento a mi hermano – Dijo en voz alta Pilika al entrar dentro de la pensión, no dejaría a su querido hermano sin un castigo justo  
  
- "TT Yo y mi bocota"  
  
- "Y lo vuelvo a repetir, harían una fortuna si trabajaran en un circo..." – Pensó de nueva cuenta Hao que estaba muy divertido viendo el espectáculo que hacían algunos de los residentes de la pensión  
  
- Piensas quedarte todo el tiempo ah  
  
- Si es Len Tao – Dijo Hao al momento de dar un salto y bajar del árbol en el que estaba  
  
- Solo me dijeron que te avisara que la comida estaba servida, si vienes o no ese es tu problema – Solo dijo Len al darse media vuelta y dirigirse dentro de la pensión  
  
- ¿Cuando piensas decírselo? – Cuestionó, a lo que el aludido solo se detuvo  
  
- No se a que te refieres  
  
- Sabes a lo que me refiero no te hagas el tonto  
  
- No te metas en los asuntos de otros  
  
- Solo lo hago para que otro no te gane la partida, eso es todo, pero ya que no quieres escucharme, tu ya verás lo que haces – Dijo Hao al caminar con dirección a la casa pasando al lado de Len  
  
- Ni se te ocurra......  
  
- Claro que no, solo no te demores demasiado – Fueron las únicas palabras que intercambió con él, ya que cerró la puerta tras de si  
  
Por la cabeza de Len pasaban muchas ideas, al comienzo no le gusto mucho la idea de volver a ver a ese sujeto, pero ya se fue acostumbrando a su manera de ser, y hace pocos días se había convertido en uno de sus 'rivales' sin darse cuenta  
  
- Señorito en verdad se lo dirá...  
  
- ¬¬ Bazón eso es algo que no te importa  
  
- Pero si no se dice, Hao se le adelantar  
  
- Claro que no lo hará, no es capaz de expresar sus sentimientos  
  
- ¿Y usted si?  
  
- Claro que si además que...... - Pero se detuvo al hablar al darse cuenta que estaba dando explicaciones a su espíritu – No tengo porque decirte nada ¬¬  
  
- Como usted diga señorito – Y desapareci  
  
- A estos espíritus ya nos los hacen como antes – Y se dirigió dentro de la pensión

()()()()()Dentro de la casa()()()()() - ¿Señorita Ana no esperaremos al joven Yoh? – Preguntó Tamao al servir la suculenta comida  
  
- No, regresará hasta tarde después de entrenar, así que será mejor que me sirvas que muero de hambre  
  
- Bueno esta bien  
  
- Si Tamao deja de preocuparte por él... - Dijo Horo Horo al momento que sonó su estómago – Que yo si tengo mucha hambre  
  
- No se porque te dejo comer hermano ¬¬  
  
- Es que no dejarás que este galanazo desfallezca de hambre : – Dijo Horo Horo sintiéndose importante  
  
- Recuerda que le aumentarás el entrenamiento – Intervino Hao que ya estaba sentado en su lugar  
  
- Si Pilika, si quieres te presto mi set de torturas – Apoyó Ana  
  
- ;; todo el mundo esta en mi contra... ay no quiero vivir – Decía Horo Horo en un estado dramático  
  
- Si cumplieras con tu palabra harías un gran favor a la humanidad – Entró Len Tao en escena  
  
- NADIE PIDIO TU OPINION 'CABEZA DE PICO'  
  
- Como si tus insultos tuvieran algún efecto  
  
- COBARDE  
  
- No quiero perder mi valioso tiempo peleando con un tonto  
  
- EL QUE ESTÁ PELEANDO CON UN TONTO ERES TÚ......  
  
Todos: ¿?  
  
- Esperen yo no dije eso o – Se defendió Horo Horo, pero ya había metido la pata hasta el fondo  
  
- Ese tema no lo vamos a poner en discusión ya que se nota a leguas – Dijo Hao a lo que todos afirmaron con un movimiento de cabeza  
  
- ;; Nadie me quiere – Decía el ainu con la banda de su cabeza que le hacía sombra a su vista, en una pantalla oscura y una luz que a él solo lo iluminaba  
  
- Ya deja de dramatizar hermano y llena tu agujero negro antes de que me arrepienta --  
  
- Como usted diga señora – Se levantó de la nada el hermano de esta y empezó a arrasar con todo  
  
- Muy bien si no comen rápido esta maquina se lo acaba...... y pensar que soy de su familia suspiro – Pilika solo se dispuso a comer ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
- Chicos porque no descansan un rato – Sugirió Tamao  
  
- Ese es un lindo día para ponernos a prueba – Respondió Hao ya listo para pelear  
  
- Tiene razón, aunque sabe que va a perder – Intervino Horo Horo con su tabla en la mano y su pequeño espíritu en el hombro  
  
- Ya veremos quien es el que sale llorando como un bebe – Defendió Hao  
  
- Si estuviera Yoh serías tu – Dijo Ana saliendo en defensa de su prometido  
  
- Prometo no usar mucha fuerza, para no hacerlos polvo – Prosiguió Hao haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Ana  
  
- Que considerado es el señor Hao – Dijo Len de forma sarcástica sacando brillo a su cuchilla  
  
- Con tal que no maten a mi hermano no hay problema  
  
- Gracias por la confianza que me das Pilikita ¬¬  
  
- ¿Cree que sea buena idea señorita Ana? – Preguntó Tamao algo tímida  
  
- No Tamao, además es un milagro que estos holgazanes se hayan decidido probar fuerzas  
  
- Será un gran espectáculo – Decía Pilika siguiendo a los demás que dirigían al jardín ()()()()()En el Jardín()()()()() - Bueno 'niñas' quien peleara primero conmigo – Retó Hao convirtiendo a su espíritu acompañante en forma de una espada  
  
- OYE A TI QUE TE PASA  
  
- Cálmate Hoto que solo nos quiere hacer enojar – Lo detuvo Len  
  
- Vamos Len Tao o sientes miedo – Dijo otra vez Hao ya en posición de batalla  
  
- ¿Miedo de ti?, no me hagas reír, veremos que tan fuerte eres Hao – Decía Len ya lanzándose al ataque  
  
- Por que se adelantan y me dejan atrás – Notaba que Len quería pelear primero con él, y también se lanzó al ataque contra Hao  
  
-------------  
  
Las chicas por otro lado estaban sentadas en el pasto un poco alejadas observando la pelea  
  
- Hola Muchachas que hacen   
  
- Buenas Tardes Joven Yoh -- – Saludó Tamao  
  
- Estamos viendo como pelean los perdedores – Dijo Ana mientras veía la pelea – Ya terminaste de dar las vueltas  
  
- Anita es que ya me canse º  
  
- ¬¬ Por esta vez pasar  
  
- Gracias Anita  
  
- Yoh  
  
- Si Anita?  
  
- Deja de llamarme as  
  
- Pero si ese es tu nombre que yo recuerde no tienes otro ¿?  
  
- -- Mejor olvídalo  
  
- USTEDES PUEDEN CHICOS NO SE DEJEN VENCER TAN FÀCILMENTE O – Echaba porras Pilika  
  
- Creo que Hao pierde terreno por tu grito Pilika – Hizo notar Yoh, al ver a Len tomando la delantera, ya que era él quien estaba peleando con Hao  
  
- º Si es cierto, pero no fue adrede  
  
- Esos dos no van a parar  
  
- ºº Que hace aquí joven Horo Horo – Se sorprendió Tamao  
  
- Es que ya me aburrí, esos dos ya se lo tomaron como algo personal y pues decidí venir a hacerle compañía  
  
Ana solo se acercó silenciosamente a Horo Horo  
  
- Anita déjalo asi  
  
- ¡¡YA DEJATE DE PRETEXTOS Y SE HOMBRE!! – Gritó Ana y mandó a Horo Horo de una patada en el trasero a volar de regreso a la lucha  
  
Todos: o.OU (N.A: No tengo nada en contra de Horo Horo XD)  
  
La pelea casi estaba terminando, se notaba en la cara de los chicos mucho cansancio, en este año si que se habían esforzado mucho en mejorar sus técnicas y su poder espiritual había aumentado considerablemente por él arduo entrenamiento que recibían  
  
- VAMOS HAO NO TE DEJES VENCER O - Gritaba Pilika viendo como Len lo atacaba con su cuchilla, y Horo esquivaba algunos ataques  
  
- Señorita Pilika de que parte está – Le preguntó Tamao viendo como la ainu hace unos momentos gritaba por parte de Len  
  
- Es que si no lo hago no hay emoción  
  
- Los estás desconcentrando niña, cada que dices el nombre de uno de ellos este recibe un ataque del otro – Le dijo Ana al ver que Hao, por la voz de Pilika, había recibido un rasguño en su mejilla  
  
- Lo siento º  
  
- ¡¡¡CUIDADO CHICAS!!! – Se escuchó el grito de Len que al estar peleando no se dio cuenta que la marea de hielo de Horo Horo se dirigía hacia ella que permanecían sentadas en el jardín  
  
- AHHHHHHH – Se pudo escuchar el grito de las muchachas al ver como esa masa espantosa de hielo se acercaba amenazante hacia ellas y no podían hacer nada para defenderse; Pilika no era shaman, Tamao era demasiado débil, Ana ya no tenía espíritus que la protegieran y el único que podía protegerlas, Yoh, se había ido hace unos momentos por un vaso de agua  
  
Solo se vio una nube blanca de bastante polvo y una fuerte ventisca de nieve, pero entre esto, dos brillos de posesiones de almas  
  
- ¿¡¡Todos están bien!!? – Salió Yoh corriendo al ver como el ataque de nieve se llevaba consigo la cerca de la casa  
  
- Unos pocos segundos más y no la contaban – Dijo Hao al detener la mitad del ataque de Horo Horo  
  
- Has mejorado con tu técnica Hoto – Decía Len al desaparecer su posesión, después de haber ayudado con la otra mitad del ataque  
  
- Creen que esto es gracioso  
  
- ¿Anita estas bien? – Preguntó Yoh al acercarse a su prometida, tratando de mantener la risa al solo verla  
  
- Yoh no te atrevas a decir algo – Dijo Ana con una aura maligna alrededor suyo, después de verse cubierta de nieve con forma de un muñeco mal hecho  
  
- Felizmente que no pasó nada grave – Dijo Tamao saliendo torpemente de entre la nieve  
  
- Lo siento muchachas se me escapó – Se disculpó Horo Horo ayudando a Tamao a salir  
  
- Y eso que todavía no cuenta a la señorita Pilika ºº – Decía Tamao al ser al ser ayudada por el ainu  
  
- ¿Es cierto donde está? – Alertó Horo Horo al no ver a su hermana  
  
- Hoto por ahí ----- – Señaló con el dedo Yoh al ver a Pilika saliendo de la nieve muy, pero muy enojada  
  
- Lo siento Pilika en verdad – Se disculpaba Horo Horo, la cara tan seria de la ainu no le gustaba nada, eso si que eran problemas  
  
- ¡¡¡Hermano sabes muy bien como controlar tu poder!!! òó – Dijo una molesta Pilika al ser ayudada por Hao para salir de donde se encontraba  
  
- Lo siento mucho de verdad – Dijo Horo Horo colocando una de sus manos atrás de su cabeza  
  
- Lo importante es que nadie salió herido – Comentó Len viendo con furia como Hao estaba cogido de la mano con Pilika, aunque solo haya sido apara ayudarla, a lo que este se dio cuenta y la soltó, alejándose un poco del lugar, no era porque se intimidara sino que todavía sus ideas no estaban muy claras a lo que sentía  
  
- Claro que no, si va a ver alguien herido – Dijo Ana con una mirada amenazante dirigida hacia Horo Horo, mientras se sacudía el polvo y la nieve que la cubrían  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
Un pequeño e invisible cupido, para ser más exacto el hijo de este había volado poco a poco hasta llegar a una ciudad muy alejada de donde estaba, durante unos momentos había visto como tres personas habían estado peleando con unas luces muy impresionantes para sus ojos, pero después hubo un accidente y otra vez volvieron a lo mismo a seguir peleando, en esos momentos se vino a la mente lo que su padre le había dicho varias veces "Las personas no deben pelear", y parecía como que estas palabras eran desconocidas  
  
- Ana no te molestes, no era mi intención deveritas º  
  
Pudo escuchar el pequeño niño, esas personas estaban peleando y eso no le gustaba, como le habían dicho miles de veces sus padres, el amor era más fuerte y ellos necesitaban de una poca, lo que hizo fue preparar su pequeño arco con una flecha y disparar, solo lo hacía por simple juego así que solo emitió un par de risas y desaparecio  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
En ese momento todos los chicos voltearon a ver a Pilika que se había volteado de la nada y su vista estaba perdida  
  
- Señorita Pilika está bien – Preguntó Tamao algo preocupada  
  
- ¿Ta...ma...o? – Se escuchó decir a la ainu que hace unos momentos en la discusión pudo sentir como si algo la hubiera golpeado suavemente, lo que hizo fue voltearse, pero su vista se había perdido, sentía dentro de si una angustia y no sabía el porque  
  
- Pilika estás bien – Escuchó la voz de Hao que se había acercado de nueva cuenta por la parte derecha de la ainu, ella solo lo escuchaba como si estuviera lejos de ahí, así que volteó y su vista se topó con la figura de......  
  
- Si no hubiera atacado el torpe de Hoto ella estaría bien genio ¬¬ – Se escuchó de ser a Len, viendo como Pilika lo veía con sus ojos azules  
  
- Len Tao – Solo pudo pronunciar la peliazul, al voltear por la parte izquierda hizo que no viera a Hao pero en cambio lo primero que vio fue a él, a 'SU' Len Tao que, según ella, le dirigía una mirada llena de amor  
  
- ¿Hermanita segura que estás bien? – Preguntó Horo Horo al ver a su linda hermana acercarse lentamente hacia 'el picudo'  
  
- A esta niña si que le falla una neurona – Comentó Ana al ver a Pilika que se comportaba extrañamente  
  
Todos: O.O – Todos estaban marcando cero al ver 'eso', nunca se les cruzó por la mente ver este espectáculo completamente gratis  
  
- Valla no sabía que ya se llevaran tan bien - Comentó Yoh al ver a Len y a Pilika ¿besándose?  
  
- òó ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡OYE MALDITO LEN TAO SUELTA A MI HERMANA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Todos estaban con la boca hasta el suelo, especialmente Len que estaba más que sorprendido al ver y sentir como Pilika se adueñaba de su boca, lo estaba besando con unas ganas que parecía que se lo iba a comer, solo correspondía el beso de la ainu pero no sabía exactamente que hacer ni como tomarlo, en un comienzo pensó que le diría algo, pero después vio como se le colgaba al cuello y de la nada lo había besado, no iba a negar que se sentía bien estando en contacto con los suaves labios de la chica  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DEJENME SACARLE LA CABEZA A ESE INFELIZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SUELTENME!!!!!!!!!!!! òó – Gritaba Horo con muchas ganas al ver como ese 'Len' estaba 'aprovechándose' de su hermana y era cogido por Yoh, Hao y siendo domado por el rosario de Ana  
  
- Deténgase joven Horo Horo – Pedía Tamao  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡SUELTA A MI HERMANA LEN TAO!!!!!!  
  
Pilika no hacía caso a los gritos de furia de su hermano, lo que le importaba ahora era solo 'SU' Len Tao -, sabía lo que sentía ESTABA ENAMORADA DE LEN o, SE SENTÍA TAN FELIZ 

-------------------------CONTINUARA------------------------

Notas de Autora: Hola a todos, aquí les dejo otro de mis fics que espero que les haya gustado O, pensaba hacerlo en oneshot pero cambié de opinión, pero de todas maneras lo iba a ser corto... aunque se que todavía no termino mis otros fics, pero de todas maneras voy a ser todo lo posible por subir los capítulos, SOLO TENGAN PACIENCIA... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE A TODOS QUE ESTE SOLO ES EL COMIENZO DE ESTOS LINDOS AMORES JAJAJAJAJAJAJA...... (Y por siacaso Manta no entra en esta historia, digamos que tiene una gran crisis con sus empresas, o que la bolsa de valores esta bajando, o que su tarjeta de crédito está siendo cancelada... no se todavía XD) TODO LO QUE TENGAN QUE DECIRME MANDENMELO A MI CORREO tigresasaiyahotmail.com MAS FACIL DEJEN AUN REVIEW.... ESTO RECIEN COMIENZA MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA


	2. Parte II

Parte II

- Esto no es algo normal – Comentó Tamao  
  
- Si tienes razón, no se como fue que Pilika se atrevió a hacer 'eso' – Conversaba Ana, después de lo que tuvieron que hacer para separar a Pilika de Len  
  
- ¡¡¡¡OIGAN DEJENME SALIR DE AQUÍ!!!!! – Se escuchaban unos gritos en una de las habitaciones  
  
- Se nota a leguas que algo pasa, pero que puede ser – Preguntó Yoh  
  
- Lo que puedo ver es que ese maldito de Len tiene algo con mi hermana y eso no lo pudo tolerar  
  
- Eso no creo que este pasando Horo, y deja de ser tan celoso que algún día tenía que pasar – Lo regañó Ana  
  
- Pero porque justo con él, eso es injusto – Reclamó el ainu  
  
- Injusto será para ti no para ella, y será mejor que te calles no nos ayudas en nada  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡DEJENME SALIR DE AQUÍ!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡NO ENTIENDEN QUE CON EL AMOR NADIE PUEDE!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡ME OYEN!!!!!!  
  
- Perece como si estuviera poseída por el demonio o algo peor – Comentó Tamao preocupada por su amiga  
  
- ¡¡Doña Ana ya llegué de comprar!! – Se escuchó que entraban desde la puerta  
  
- Ese debe ser Ryu que viene de traer las cosas para la cena  
  
- ¿Doña Ana que es lo que le sucede a Pilika?  
  
- Eso es lo que tratamos de descifrar – Le respondió Ana  
  
- Le pasó algo malo  
  
- Solo que Len se propasó con ella – Intervino Horo  
  
- O.o El seria capaz de hacer eso  
  
- Claro que no Ryu, solo que Horo exagera – Dijo Yoh  
  
- Yo no exagero nada, solo digo lo que mis ojos vieron nada más que eso  
  
- Lo que pasó joven Ryu fue que Pilika besó a Len y no sabemos por que ha sido eso, y ahora la hemos encerrado en un cuarto  
  
- Esa chica creo que ya está desquiciada – Comentó Ana escuchando todavía el sonido de la puerta  
  
- ¡¡¡QUE ESPERAN SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!!! ¡¡¡¡NO VEN QUE YO AMO A LEN TAO!!!! ¡¡¡¡YO AMO A LEN TAO!!!!  
  
- T.T Que le pasó a mi hermanita, no es la misma de – Miro su reloj –... hace cinco minutos  
  
- No han tratado de meterla en agua fría – Aconsejó Ryu  
  
Todos: Silencio  
  
- ¡APURENSE NO HAY TIEMPO QUE PERDER!  
  
Todos salieron corriendo a la habitación de Pilika como alma que lleva el diablo, y abrieron la puerta de golpe  
  
- Vamos Pilika te llevaremos con Len – Le dijo Ana  
  
- ¿En serio? – Preguntó con estrellas es sus ojos  
  
- Claro, no te preocupes, tan solo ven con nosotros – Le dijo Horo sacándola del lugar  
  
- Que bueno que acepten que amo a Len Tao – Decía Pilika siendo cogida por los brazos por lo demás, no querían que se escapara de sus manos  
  
- ¡Ryu! Ya trajiste a 'Len'  
  
- Si doña Ana, ya todo está listo, puede traerla con toda confianza  
  
- Bueno Pilika prepárate, no te vallas a ahogar... digo  
  
- ¿Que? – Preguntó algo temerosa la ainu  
  
- Yoh trató de decir que no te vallas a ahogar con los besos que te pueda dar Len... ¿verdad yoh? ¬¬ – Mintió Ana viendo a su prometido  
  
- Si eso quise decir -.-  
  
- Bueno ahí te va – Dijo Horo  
  
- ¡¡OIGAN QUE CREEN QUE HACEN!! ¡¡USTEDES ME MINTIERON!!  
  
- Lo sentimos Pilika pero te estas comportando extraño  
  
- ¡¡ESTO NO ES JUSTO YO QUIERO VER A LEN ¿DONDE ESTÁ?!!!!  
  
La ainu estaba dentro de las aguas 'termales' que le habían cambiado el agua de caliente a fría, y la habían lanzado así como estaba para que le pasara se extremo amor que tenía por len  
  
- No te preocupes por él, preocúpate por ti y recuperarte – Le dijo Ana  
  
- ¡¡YO NO TENGO NADA MALO, YO SOLO AMO A LEN!!  
  
- Oigan esto no está funcionando – Comentó Horo viendo a su hermanita igual que hace unos momentos  
  
- Tal ves solo debamos esperar un poco más hasta que le haga efecto – Le dijo Tamao – Todavía no tenemos una solución  
  
Pasaron unos minutos nadie se movía, ni siquiera Pilika que era la que estaba 'desquisiada'  
  
- ¡¡Me podrían sacar de aquí muchachos hace mucho frío!! – Dijo Pilika desde el agua, mientras temblaba un poco  
  
- ¿Creen que ya haya hecho efecto? – Preguntó incrédulo Yoh  
  
- No lo se, pero parece que ya se calmó un poco – Dijo Horo – Ven Pilika yo te ayudaré a salir – Le extendió la mano a su hermana para que saliera del agua  
  
- Gracias Horo – Le respondió con una de sus sonrisas de siempre  
  
- Para mí que ya se mejoró – Dijo Yoh viéndola como normalmente estaba  
  
- Eso lo veremos después, Horo llévala a su cuarto por si las dudas – Ordenó Ana  
  
- Pero ya me siento mejor que antes – Dijo Pilika – No quiero que me vuelvan a encerrar me entendieron  
  
- No tienes que dame órdenes, haz lo que te digo Horo  
  
- Esta bien -.- - Así que Horo llevó a Pilika a su cuarto  
  
- Doña Ana, no cree que ya está mejor, por lo que pude notar es que esa chica estaba casi loca cuando llegu  
  
- Eso no lo podemos asegurar todavía, no sabemos si pueda ser un truco o algo para que la dejemos libre y vuelva a perseguir a Len y claro como no sabe lo que hace, no querríamos que cometa una locura que se pueda arrepentir más adelante  
  
- Entiendo doña Ana, pero por lo pronto que haremos  
  
- Solo seguir pensando que pudo haber pasado para que se ponga así, no es algo normal que se ponga de esa manera como una maniática, dios nos libre de ser as  
  
- Puedo ir haciendo unas galletas mientras pensamos – Se ofreció Tamao  
  
- Claro yo quiero jijijiji  
  
- A propósito de Len doña Ana, a donde se ha metido  
  
- Después que pasó todo esto solo desapareció de nuestra vista, de seguro debe estar deambulando por las calles en busca de alguna explicación lógica para el problema  
  
- Y Hao para donde se fue  
  
- No lo se, ni me importa, pero de seguro debe estar afuera perdido también, otro que no puede aceptar que Pilika se haya 'decidido' por Len  
  
- O.o Esto si que se esta volviendo extraño  
  
()()()()()En el jardín()()()()()  
  
- Veo que se lo habías dicho y yo ni enterado  
  
- Hao, ¡Quieres dejarme en paz de una buena vez!  
  
- Yo pensé que no tenías nada que ver con Pilika, pero parece que me equivoque  
  
- Yo no tengo ni idea de lo que pasó y no tengo nada con ella  
  
- Entonces como es que......  
  
- ¡¡¡No entiendes que no se!!!! ¡¡¡Y ya deja de preguntar!!!  
  
- Esto tiene que tener otro significado – Dijo Hao al salir de la rama del árbol donde se encontraba hace unos momentos con dirección a la pensión  
  
Por su parte Len Tao estaba más que confundido con lo que había pasado, Pilika lo había besado así como así, no entendía el comportamiento de la chica en esos momentos, era tan difícil entender que la ainu haya hecho algo como eso, no entraba en su cabeza... esto tenía que haber pasado por otra situación y no como los decían los gritos de Pilika hace unos minutos que lo amaba y tanta sarta de tonterías que se podía escuchar desde la pensión, esto no tendría por que pasar así, tiene que tener una buena explicación, o es que la muchacha había enloquecido , o que en verdad lo que sentía era verdadero... Pero tan de repente pasó y que es peor delante de los demás.........

()()()()()Dentro de la casa()()()()()  
  
- Oigan hay algo nuevo por aqu  
  
- Hermano que bueno que llegaste, estamos buscando una solución para el problema de Pilika – Dijo Yoh que estaba sentado en la mesa junto con Ryu, Ana, Horo y Tamao, comiendo unas galletas  
  
- Tampoco creen que esto sea normal y que Pilika no ame a Len – Preguntó Hao sentándose también en la mesa  
  
- Puede ser que sí, pero un amor así de desenfrenado no lo creemos ni cuando los cerdos vuelen – Dijo Ana  
  
- Yo creo que fue la culpa de Horo – Dijo Hao  
  
- Oye porque tiene que ser mi culpa  
  
- Tu fuiste el que lanzó el ataque que cayó contra los demás, tal ves eso puedo haber causado algo  
  
- Hao deja de formular teorías que tu mismo ni te crees, no intentemos buscar culpables – Dijo Ana  
  
- Cuando Pilika se levantó yo solo la noté como si estuviera perdida en su mismo lugar, o por lo menos me dio la impresión de eso – Intervino Tamao en la conversación  
  
- Bueno eso no lo se, pero que podría haber pasado, de todas maneras nos llega siempre esa interrogante – Dijo Yoh  
  
- Ahora falta que me digan que un espíritu se posesionó de ella – Dijo Horo de la nada  
  
Todos: o.O  
  
- ¿Que sucede? – Preguntó llevándose una galleta a la boca – ¿Que fue lo que dije?  
  
- ¿Creen que sea eso? – Preguntó Hao a los demás  
  
- Se hubiera sentido algo fuera de lo normal en su presencia – Dijo Ana  
  
- ¿Pero y se escondió bien? – Dijo Ryu  
  
- No lo se, ¿que tienen en mente?  
  
- Alguien me puede explicar de lo que hablan – Intervino Horo  
  
- Hablan de un exorcismo joven Horo – Le dijo Tamao  
  
- Ahhhh eso – Trató de asimilar lo que escuchaba - ¡Que están locos o que! ¡¡¡Como se les ocurre pensar en una barbaridad así!!!  
  
- Tu fuiste el que dio la idea – Le dijo Ana  
  
- ¡¡¡Claro que no!!! ¡¡¡Yo no dije hacer algo tan peligroso a mi hermanita!!!  
  
- Bueno esta bien no te enojes Horo, pero que haremos – Cuestionó Yoh  
  
- Me parece raro que Pilika no grite ni nada por el estilo – Comentó Hao al no escuchar ningún sonido en la casa, solo la conversación de ellos  
  
- Horo Que le hiciste a tu hermana – Le preguntó Yoh  
  
- Como me dijeron que no quería que gritara, y no se ponga como loca, la amarré a la cama con ayuda de las sabanas ya que no encontré la camisa de fuerza V.V  
  
Todos: O.o  
  
- Si más no recuerdo te dijimos que la dejaras en su habitación, no tiene por donde escapar ya que la ventana está cerrada – Le dijo Ryu  
  
- A bueno creo que comprendí mal las cosas entonces, pero no se preocupen la amordacé para que no gritara más  
  
- Y así quieres a tu hermana Horo ¬.¬ – Le dijo Hao  
  
- Y que querían que hiciera, no se me ocurrió otra cosa  
  
- No creen que sería mejor soltarla, no se por si las dudas – Comentó Ana mirando a los demás  
  
- O.o Tienen razón, pobre Pilika – Dijo Tamao al momento de levantarse de su lugar e ir corriendo hasta la habitación seguida por Yoh, Hao y Ryu  
  
- Y tú no vas – Le preguntó Ana  
  
- Si me ve Pilika es capaz de desatarse y matarme T.T  
  
- Eso te pasa por no pensar en las cosas

()()()()()Después de unos minutos()()()()()  
  
- ¿Ya habrán terminado? – Preguntó Horo a la nada  
  
- Por que no vas a ver – Le respondió Ana  
  
- Creo que mejor me quedo aquí -.-U – Y Horo centró la mirada en Ana – ¿Que te pasa Ana? ¿Te sientes bien? – Le preguntó a la rubia viendo como calló su cabeza hacia la mesa y sus ojos expresaban confusión  
  
- Horo que es lo que pasa – Le preguntó Ana al verlo con una cara muy ¿¿¿¿TIERNA????  
  
- Que pasa de que, no te entiendo  
  
- Horo yo.........  
  
- ¿Tu que? – Seguía preguntando viendo como Ana se acercaba a él  
  
- Yo...... te amo  
  
- O.o WHAAAAAAT  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡TE AMO HORO HORO!!!!!! – Se escuchó el grito de Ana en toda la pensión  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AUXILIO!!!!!!!! – Gritó Horo la ver como Ana se le colgaba del cuello, mientras que él caía al piso  
  
- ¡Oigan que sucede! – Bajó rápidamente Yoh al escuchar el gritó de Ana y Horo respectivamente  
  
- Que es lo que pasa aquí – También bajaron los demás que se encontraban con Pilika, que ahora Hao la traía de sujeta de los brazos para que no escapara  
  
- ¡¡¡ALGUIEN ME LA PODRÍA SACAR DE ENCIMA!!! – Pedía Horo al ser abrazado muy fuertemente por Ana, que estaba literalmente sobre él  
  
- ¡¡¡A QUIEN CREEN QUE SUJETAN DE ESA MANERA!!! ¡¡¡YO NO SOY PILIKA!!! ¡¡¡YO AMO A HORO HORO!!! – Gritaba la rubia siendo sujeta firmemente de la cintura por su prometido, pero ella hacia todo lo posible por soltarse de él, moviendo sus piernas que estaban aún libres  
  
- Calmen a esa fiera... digo a Ana, ella es más peligrosa que Pilika – Dijo Hao al ver el comportamiento de Ana  
  
- Don Yoh cree que el agua fría funcionara esta vez  
  
- O.o No lo se pero podemos intentarlo – decía el pobre de Yoh ya no pudiendo resistir a los movimientos de Ana  
  
- ¡¡¡Ven lo que les digo, ella sabe lo que yo siento por Len!!!! ¡¡¡Yo amo a Len!!! – Se unió Pilika a los gritos que profería Ana, claro que los de ella eran para Horo  
  
- Intenten meterla al agua fría para que se le pase aunque sea un poco – Les dijo Hao – Vamos Pilika creo que estabas mejor amarrada  
  
- ¡¡¡Yo amo a Len y déjenme en paz!!!  
  
- Si claro Pilika lo que tu digas – Le daba por su lado mientras se la subía al hombro y se la llevaba a la habitación, por lo menos ella estaba más tranquila que Ana en estos momentos  
  
- ¡¡¡¡DEJENME YO AMO A HORO HORO!!!! ¡¡¡TU ERES MI VIDA HORO!!! – Gritaba hacia el pobre de Horo que no sabía donde meter la cara  
  
- Vamos Ana cálmate yo te ayudaré – Le decía Yoh Tratando de llevarla hacia las aguas 'termales' de la misma manera que hicieron con Pilika  
  
- Oigan que fue lo que pasó aquí – Hizo su entrada Len al escuchar el gran bullicio desde la pensión  
  
- ¡Tenemos otra loca en casa! – Le dijo Horo yendo atrás de Yoh hacia el baño  
  
- Si escuché bien fue Ana la que dijo que estaba enamorada de.... ¿¿¿ti???  
  
- Si, y eso me da miedo T.T, no quiero saber que pude pasar ahora, me aterra de solo pensarlo  
  
- Creo que con esto bastará – Se escuchó a Yoh mientras lanzaba a Ana al agua fría  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Amo a Horo entienden eso!!!! ¡¡¡Y LUCHARÉ POR SU AMOR!!!  
  
- Ana trata de tranquilizarte, no lograras nada gritando de esa manera – Le decía Yoh  
  
- Valla esto si que no lo puedo creer – Dijo Ryu viendo hacia Ana – Que le pasó a doña Ana T.T  
  
- Que se supone que se hará ahora – Preguntó Len  
  
- Si con Pilika era un problema, con Ana esto se volverá un manicomio – Dijo Horo todavía en la entrada de la puerta, no se atrevía entrar, no quería que Ana lo viera y siga con su escándalo  
  
- Por el momento las chicas no tiene que ver ni a Len, ni a Horo  
  
- ¡¡Que tienen.... Contra mi Horo.... Yo lo amo!! - Decía entrecortadamente Ana, ya no aguantaba más el frío del agua  
  
- Creo que ya estuvo bueno del agua Don Yoh, no valla a pescar un resfriado  
  
- Si creo que ya estará bien – Dijo al ofrecer la mano hacía Ana para que saliera del agua, la cual a regañadientes acept  
  
- Voy a empezar a cambiar el agua por más fría, solo por si las dudas, para que ya esté todo preparado – Ofreció Ryu a los demás  
  
- Es buena idea Ryu te lo encargo – Le dijo Yoh llevando a Ana hacia su habitación  
  
- ¡Donde está mi Horito, yo lo quiero a mi lado!  
  
- T.T Hagan todo lo posible aléjenla de mí – Pidió Horo con cara de miedo  
  
- Esto significa que no es normal – Comentó Len recargado todavía en la puerta del baño  
  
- Claro que no es normal, no habrás creído que todo lo que dijo mi hermana de ti, así que no te hagas muchas ilusiones, ahora todo está comprobado con lo que le pasó a Ana  
  
- No tienes que dar explicaciones, sabemos que Doña Ana nunca se fijaría en ti, pero puede ser que Pilika se haya fijado en Len – Dijo Ryu vaciando el agua de la posa – Así que tu tampoco te hagas muchas ilusiones Horo Horo  
  
- . A ti nadie te pidió tu opinión  
  
- Eso no es lo importante ahora, han tratado de buscar una solución al problema -  
  
- Claro que si, ni sabemos que causo todo esto, mucho menos sabremos como afrontarlo  
  
- No hables por los demás, por lo menos yo di la idea de meterlos al agua fría y eso logró estabilizarlas por un buen tiempo  
  
- ¿Así?, ¡¡pues yo amarré a Pilika en la cama y eso por lo menos también fue una solución!!  
  
- ¿Que tu que? – Preguntó Len sin creerlo  
  
- Lo que escuchaste...  
  
- Y así quieres a tu hermana – Le dijo Ryu  
  
- Por lo menos se olvidó de Len por algún momento, hice lo que pude  
  
- Pues no fue una idea muy saludable que digamos  
  
- Se te hubiera ocurrido algo mejor  
  
- Claro que si, yo tengo cerebro  
  
- Pues yo también lo tengo  
  
- Pues debe ser muy minúsculo entonces para que no se te ocurra algo mejor que eso  
  
- ¡¡¡Por lo menos estuve aquí a buena hora!!!  
  
- ¡¡Yo estuve comprando las cosas para la cena!!  
  
- ¡¡Y Yo estuve lidiando con estos problemas todo el santo día!!  
  
- ¡¡¡Pues la comida que vas a probar más tarde van a hacer de mi esfuerzo!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡Comos si tu cocinaras muy rico!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡Por lo menos mejor que tú sí!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡Tu nos has probado la comida que yo hago, por eso lo dices!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Apenas sabes como coger correctamente los cubiertos en la mesa y no me digas que cocinas mejor que yo!!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Pues te voy avisando que es así!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Pues yo hasta ahora no te he visto intentarlo!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Espérate un par de días, para que te olvides de la comida que preparas, Elvis barato!!!!!!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡A quien tratas de insultar Toro Toro!!!!!  
  
Es una parte de las críticas constructivas que iban y venían por parte de Horo y Ryu que todavía estaban en el baño

()()()()()En la habitación de Pilika()()()()()  
  
- Cree que se pondrá bien joven Hao – Preguntó Tamao cuidando a su amiga  
  
- No lo sabremos, pero como van las cosas nos demoraremos un buen tiempo en encontrar la solución al problema  
  
- Oh valla eso si es un gran problema, ahora con la señorita Ana también en las mismas condiciones que Pilika  
  
- Si bueno, ya pensaremos en algo  
  
- ¡¡Saben a donde se ha ido mi Len?!! – Preguntó Pilika que yacía en su cama todavía suelta, Hao no fue capaz de amarrarla como lo había hecho el salvaje de Horo Horo  
  
- No se preocupe señorita Pilika ya verá que Len de seguro vendrá pronto, porque mejor no descansa un poco ha sido un día muy agitado para todos  
  
- No me mientas Tamao, donde está mi Len, lo quiero ver ahora  
  
- Por que mejor no haces lo que dice Tamao, de seguro Len no debe tardar – Le dijo Hao sujetándolas de las manos  
  
- Está bien, me dormiré, pero déjenme sola, no se puede dormir con gente a tu costado – Pidió Pilika  
  
- Bueno está bien, nos veremos después – Se despidió Hao saliendo de la habitación  
  
- Hasta luego señorita – Salió Tamao de la habitación  
  
-----------------  
  
- Joven Hao usted se siente bien  
  
- Si, Por que lo preguntas  
  
- Es que lo veo diferente desde que pasó todo este problema, su comportamiento con la señorita Pilika – Trató de esconder su timidez por un momento por satisfacer su duda  
  
- ¿Así? Bueno...... solo intento comprenderla eso es todo  
  
- No estará... como le digo... enamorado... de ella  
  
- Ehhh.... Bueno Tamao, eso pienso pero no lo se todavía, no te puedo dar una respuesta, por que es confuso lo que siento en verdad  
  
- ¿Entonces quiero decir que hay alguien más?  
  
- O.o Bueno creo que es algo que...... el tiempo decidir  
  
- Oh bueno, lamento si fui inoportuna con todo esto, solo era curiosidad  
  
- No te preocupes de nada, ya no importa, más bien creo que hay que ayudar a Yoh – Dijo escuchando el nombre de Horo Horo por toda la pensión y la autora de los gritos era Ana  
  
- Si claro  
  
- Así que hay alguien más – Pensó la sombra de Len Tao cerca de la habitación donde se encontraba Pilika y había escuchado la conversación que tuvo Hao con Tamao

()()()()()En la habitación de Ana()()()()()  
  
- Ana quédate tranquila por favor y deja de gritar  
  
- Así pues te aguantas, no ves que me estoy muriendo de frío y quiero que salgas de mi habitación para que pueda cambiarme tranquila  
  
- Pero Ana es que esta ventana está atorada y no la puedo cerrar – Dijo tratando de cerrar la maldita ventana que en mala hora se atreve a atorarse  
  
- Necesita ayuda joven Yoh – Ingresó Tamao a la habitación  
  
- Solo que la ventana está atorada  
  
- No sería más fácil movieras en engrane que tiene – Le dijo Hao  
  
- Ahhh bueno creo que si – Y trató de mover en engrane que la mantenía abierta y la ventana se cerró sin mayores problemas – Si funcionó después de todo jijiji  
  
Todos: -.-U  
  
- Ahora si Ana te puedes cambiar sin mayores problemas  
  
- Gracias ¬¬  
  
- Yo le ayudaré señorita Ana – Ofreció Tamao, sacando ropa seca del closet  
  
- Bueno nosotros nos vamos – Dijeron los hermanos al momento de salir  
  
- Señorita Ana se encuentra bien  
  
- ¡Me siento de maravilla! ¡Que lindo es el amor! – Ana sentía como si estuviera en las nubes por que dizque amor que sentía hacía Horo Horo  
  
- No sabe lo que le pasó para que se sintiera así – Trataba de sacarle información, mientras le pasaba la ropa que traía en sus manos  
  
- ¡Solo sentí que el mundo es hermoso! ¡Y ahí en frente de mí estaba mi único amor! ¡Es tan hermoso este sentimiento Tamao! – Decía la rubia con un montón de corazoncitos y flores a su alrededor  
  
- Si claro, pero que sintió antes de sentir el amor que usted dice  
  
- ¡Simplemente fue eso! ¡Uno se siente tan bien! ¡Tienes que experimentarlo para que sepas lo que es!  
  
- Si claro Señorita, creo que debe preocuparse en cambiarse, le puede hacer daño  
  
- ¡El amor me ayudará!  
  
A cada palabra que decía Ana entraba una cursilería y media de su boca, que si estuviera en sus cabales se la lavaría con grandes cantidades de jabón

()()()()()En el comedor()()()()()  
  
Después de unas horas las chicas dizque enamoradas estaban en su último sueño, se habían cansado de tanto soñar y decir cualquier cantidad de cursilerías, claro que para ellas era el 'amor', pero para los demás era una cantidad de estupideces  
  
- Tenemos que pensar que vamos a hacer a partir de ahora – Dijo Hao sentado en la mesa con una taza de té al costado  
  
- Si ya se acerca la noche y no quiero que mi vida corra peligro T.T – Dijo Horo Horo también sentado en la mesa – Quiero más – Pidió a Tamao su sexta taza de té para los nervios  
  
En pocas palabras todas las personas 'sanas' estaban en una reunión  
  
- Ya que no podemos encontrar al culpable de todo esto, por lo menos encontraremos alguna solución para que podamos dormir tranquilos – Dijo Len  
  
- Eso de la idea de amarrarlas a la cama como Horo hizo a su hermana me parece que no es una buena solución, es muy poco saludable – Dijo Ryu – No estamos en ningún manicomio para hacer algo tan atroz como eso  
  
- ¡¡Por lo menos funcionó!! – Se defendió el aludido  
  
- Bueno entonces la idea de Horo queda descartada – Dijo Yoh  
  
- Estaba pensando en una idea que puede funcionar – Intervino Tamao – Claro que solo una vez y algunas horas  
  
- Bueno, en estos momentos creo que todos queremos descansar tranquilos, así que cualquier idea será bienvenida – Dijo Hao, según él en la cabeza del grupo  
  
- Estaba pensando en esto – Dijo al momento de sacar de su bolsillo una pequeña bolsa que tenía dos pastillas  
  
- O.o Que se supone que es ¿veneno? – Preguntó Horo al ver el contenido  
  
- Claro que no joven Horo, como se le ocurre, solo son pastillas para dormir, funcionan solo para 6 horas, no se si será muy recomendable que alguien lo tome, pero solo será por una vez  
  
- Eso puede ser una solución, por lo menos no es tanto como la tortura de Horo – Dijo Len – Pero si va a hacer una sola vez, supongo que estará bien, ¿que opinan ustedes? – Se dirigió a los demás  
  
- ¿No creen que les haga daño?, digo puede traer consecuencias o algo así – Comentó Yoh  
  
- Créanme esas pastillas no tiene nada de malo – Comentó Horo terminando su taza de té, lo cual hizo que todas las miradas se dirigieran hacia él – ¿Que me ven?  
  
- ¿A quien se los diste? – Le preguntó directamente Hao  
  
- Yo... a bueno fue a un perrito que tenía cuando era niño, era muy bonito, me lo regaló mi papá como sorpresa de cumpleaños – Contaba Horo recordando el mágico momento – Y una ves mi mamá compró una caja de esas pastillas para dormir y como no sabía que era se lo di a mi perrito, creo que fueron como unas ocho o diez no recuerdo bien, pero la cuestión es que yo también me tome una y cuando desperté, mi perrito todavía seguía durmiendo, pero cuando lo llevamos a la veterinaria dijeron que ya había estirado la pata T.T me dio mucha pena dejar a mi perrito T.T, yo suponía que todavía seguía durmiendo – Terminó de contar Horo a lo que todos se quedaron callados, y Tamao escondía las pastillas nuevamente en su bolsillo – Pero bueno eso ya pasó y como verán yo también me tome una y no me pasó nada malo  
  
Silencio  
  
- Chicos porque mejor no pensamos en otra cosa, creo que eso de las pastillas es muy peligroso  
  
- Si tiene razón joven Yoh, voy a botar esto – Dijo Tamao al salir y botar las pastillas a la basura  
  
- Oigan pero no les digo que yo también me tomé una, y todavía sigo vivo  
  
- Eso es más peligroso aún, quieres que Doña Ana y Pilika queden como tu  
  
- ¬.¬ – Lo miró Horo de mala manera – Entonces que se les ocurre genios ¬¬  
  
- Aquí yo creo que el problema son Horo Horo y Len – Les dijo Hao – Ya que las chicas los buscan a ustedes  
  
- Y que quieres que nos vallamos de aquí – Dijo Horo pensando que terminaría en la bote de la basura  
  
- Porque no mejor las dejamos con llave en una de las habitaciones, de todas maneras es de noche y lo único que tienen que hacer es dormir, nada más que eso – Defendió Len, aunque él no tenía nada que perder ya que a cualquier hotel que valla lo iban a recibir muy bien, pero él no quería moverse del lugar  
  
- Por primera ves tiene razón Len, no tendrían por donde salir, si solo van a dormir – Dijo Ryu  
  
- Además que yo puedo cuidarlas si duermo en la misma habitación que ellas – Se ofreció Tamao  
  
- Entonces estará bien – Dijo Hao  
  
- Bueno si ya está todo arreglado, tengo que hacer la cena – Dijo Tamao al dirigirse a la cocina  
  
- Yo te ayudo Tamao – Se ofreció Ryu  
  
- Claro  
  
- Observa Hoto como se cocina, ya que tú ni sabes como se agarra la olla  
  
- ¡¡Así pues lo quiero ver con mis propios ojos!! – Retó Horo, aunque estuviera gastando saliva ya que él no sabía nada acerca del arte culinario, no sabía ni como se hervía el agua  
  
- Ahora falta que ayude Horo y malogre toda la comida, eso si sería el colmo – Dijo Hao saliendo del lugar hacia las demás habitaciones para arreglarlas ya que solo contaban con pocas habitaciones donde se tenían que acomodar los demás – ¡Esta será una larga noche!

-------------------------CONTINUARA------------------------  
  
Hola a todos, después de mucho tiempo estoy actualizando este fic y la verdad se supone que estaría estudiando en ves de escribir pero bueno, ahí les dejo el otro capítulo y espero que les guste a todos los lectores, hago lo que puedo por avanzarlos, así que espero reviews de los que leen esto, ya que esto se complica más y falta algunas sorpresas todavía, ya que cupido no se detiene  
  
Gabe Logan: No ten pronto pero ahí esta el capitulo, espero que te guste  
  
Ka-chan-n: Hola amiga, ya no te hago esperar más, pero hoy como aquí hay paro nacional, así que me dediqué todo el día para escribir este capítulo, y espero ver que te guste  
  
Sehren Kou: Que bueno que te haya hecho gustado, me demoré un poco actualizando es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer pero bueno siempre hay tiempo para leer y escribir y hago todo lo posible para escribirlo (tenemos el mismo sentimiento sobre Hao XD)  
  
Mi correo es: Tigresa(raya abajo)saiya(arroba)hotmail(punto)com

PD: Lo que esta entre parentisis son signos


	3. Parte III

Parte III

Ya eran como las 3 de la mañana y los integrantes de la casa estaban profundamente dormidos, todas las puertas estaban totalmente cerradas con unos candados muy bien reforzados

Completamente todo estaría en silencio sino fuera por unos pequeños ruidos que se escuchaba en una de las habitaciones, para ser más específico en el cuarto de las chicas

- Esto tiene que funcionar

- Yo haría cualquier cosa con tal de ir junto al que amo n.n

- Si tienes razón, nunca antes me había sentido así

- Si, se siente muy hermoso n.n

- Pero ahora iremos junto a ellos

- Ana, ¿cuando vas a terminar con eso?

- Espérate un poco, esto no es tan fácil de hacer

- Trata de hacerlo más rápido, que yo ya terminé con mi parte

- Ya casi está listo

Justamente eran las dos chicas que estaban enamoradas, hace algún tiempo que se habían despertado e intentaban salir de ese lugar, en el cual las habían encerrado, trataron con la ventana pero estaba con candado y la puerta estaba con un gran seguro, que ahora Ana se estaba encargando de abrir con un delgado alambre del perchero que sujetaba la ropa

- ¡Bien ya está! – Se alegró al poder abrir la puerta que las capturaba

- Baja la voz que nos pueden escuchar – Le susurró

- Ya, ahora salgamos de aquí – Le dijo al salir de la habitación, todavía con el alambre en sus manos, ya que todavía le iba a hacer útil

- Yo abriré primero el de Horo n.n

- Claro que no, MI Len es más importante

- Pues Mi Horo vale más ¬¬

- Eso no es cierto ¬¬

- Yo fui quien encontró el alambre, así que no me fastidies – Le dijo al agacharse para hacer la misma operación que hizo con la otra puerta

- Muy bien, yo me buscaré el mío entonces – Ingresó de nueva cuenta a la habitación de donde salio para buscar otro alambre en el armario

- Espero que esto no me demore en abrir esta puerta – Se dijo al mover una y otra ves el alambre que tenía para poder abrirla

Así estuvo algunos minutos tratando de forzar el candado hasta que logró abrirla completamente y ver a un Horo Horo que se encontraba dormido, él solo en la habitación y roncando muy fuerte, así que decidió acompañarlo

()()()()()En el pasillo()()()()()

- Muy bien, solo falta un poco más – Se decía Pilika al seguir intentado abrir la puerta con un alambre algo torcido que había podido encontrar – ¡Listo! ahora si Len voy en camino – Susurró al abrir la puerta y encontrarse que en una esquina dormía Yoh y en la otra esquina su querido Len – _Se ve tan tierno mientras duerme n.n – _Pensó viéndolo muy de cerca, tanto que podía sentir su aliento muy cerca de ella y veía como su fornido pecho se movía lentamente mientras respiraba

En ese momento la peliazul sentía como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo entero al verlo tan apacible durmiendo, así que no dudo ni un momento en meterse poco a poco en la cama con el, muy lentamente para que el no la sintiera que estaba invadiendo su territorio

Pudo ver cada rasgo de su rostro que ella tanto le encantaba, sentirlo así de cerca era como estar en el paraíso, puso el brazo de él muy suavemente sobre su cintura, para que pudiera dormir muy calientita cerca de él y así se quedaría dormida hasta que llegara la mañana

()()()()()En la habitación de Horo()()()()()

- ¿Horo estás dormido? – Susurró en la oreja al peliazul

- s..si – Hablaba dormido el ainu, sin darse cuenta de quien era la voz

- ¿Eres muy lindo lo sabias? n.n

- Si....lo....se

- Yo te amo, ¿tú me amas?

- Yo.....te....am......o

- Eso me hace muy feliz n.n

- Yo....ten...go.....su....eño – Seguí durmiendo, mientras se volteaba boca arriba, todavía roncando

- Dime con quien sueñas ¿si?

- ......ten....go...ham....bre

- V.V Bueno por lo menos hice un intento – Se dijo

- Yo...qui......e....ro......a....tam....al.....

- ò.ó Esa no te merece, yo puedo darte lo que tu necesitas – Le susurró de nuevo en el oído, más cerca de él

- Quiero...a ......tama......

- Yo te haré olvidarte de ella – Dijo acercándose peligrosamente muy cerca de sus labios

Justo en ese momento Horo estaba abriendo poco a poco sus párpados, su vista solo dejo ver una silueta de una mujer, después esa silueta se acercaba cada vez más a él hasta que pudo distinguirla mejor y notó que era...

- Ana que haces aquí O.o – Abrió completamente sus ojos al ver a la prometida de su amigo en su misma cama y arrodillada junto el muy cerca de besarlo

- Yo te haré olvidarla – Dijo lanzándose hacia el con la intención de besarlo, pero en ese momento Horo se levantó rápidamente, haciendo que Ana cayera a la cama sin poder lograr su objetivo

- Ana tiene que entrar en sí, tu no estas enamorada de mí T.T

- Claro que sí, y haría cualquier cosa por hacerte feliz

- Cálmate Ana, tu era la prometida de Yoh, no puedes hacerle esto

- Claro que puedo, en el amor no se manda – Dijo al levantarse muy sensualmente de donde estaba y su presa era el pobre de Horo

- Ana no te acerques, yo no siento nada por ti – Buscaba como salir de ahí sin hacer ningún ruido, pero parecía que eso iba a ser imposible, no le gustaba la situación en la que se encontraba – tu quieres a Yoh Asakura recuerdalo n.n

- Claro que no, yo te quiero a ti – Dijo al acercarse cada ves más

Horo trató de abrir la ventana pero esta no colaboraba con él, ya que estaba más que cerrada que otras veces

- No escaparás de mi Horito

- ¡¡¡AYUDA POR FAVOR!!! ToT

En toda la pensión se escuchó el chillido de Horo

()()()()()En la habitación de Hao()()()()()

- Que fue eso O.o – Se sobresaltó Hao al despertar bruscamente de su lindo sueño al escuchar la voz de Horo

- Debe ser Hoto que esta soñando despierto otra vez – Le dijo Ryu que estaba en la misma habitación que él, en una de las esquinas

- No lo sé, mejor iré a ver que pasa – Le dijo al abrir la puerta, salir del lugar y dirigirse donde se encontraba Horo

- _Mejor voy, no pierdo nada _– Pensó Ryu, también saliendo de la habitación

()()()()()En la habitación de Yoh()()()()()

Yoh abrió muy lentamente sus ojos, tratando de asimilar el grito que había escuchado, era Horo de eso no había ninguna duda, pero porque pediría ayuda así tan de repente a esta hora de la madrugada, pensó que se trataba de una broma así que decidió dormir de nuevo

- ¡Yoh!

- ¿Que? – Preguntó todavía soñoliento

- ¡Tenemos problemas!

- Te refieres al grito de Horo

- Si... Ana y Pilika se han salido de la habitación

- ¿QUÉ? – Se sobresaltó al escuchar eso – ¡¡¿Como lo sabes?!! – cuestionó al levantarse de su cama rápidamente

- No hagas ruido idiota... no ves que tengo problemas yo también

- O.o

En eso Yoh vio fijamente el lugar donde se encontraba Len y se dio cuenta que él trataba de soltarse de los brazos de Pilika que lo aprisionaban muy fuertemente, pero la chica todavía seguía dormida

- Pili...ka... entonces quiere decir que él grito de Horo era por que...

- Si... apúrate para que lo ayudes

- ¿Y tu?

- Yo me encargo de esto......maldita sea ve rápido – Le ordenó al seguir viendo en la habitación

- O.o Si Claro

El castaño salió del lugar sin perdida de tiempo, aunque no muy seguro si Len saldría de allí sano y salvo

- ¿_Ahora como salgo de aquí?_ – Pensaba el chino viendo a Pilika que estaba abrazado a él y no tenía ninguna intención de soltarlo – Pilika me escuchas

- S...si – Ella también hablaba dormida

- Me quieres ¿verdad? – Trató de preguntar muy sonrojado, todo sea por quedar libre de sus brazos

- S...si

- Entonces me podrías soltar

- Tu crees que soy tonta para caer en es juego sucio Len Tao – La ainu abrió completamente sus ojos, al saber que era lo que intentaba hacer el chino

- ¬¬ Estabas despierta

- Claro que sí n.n y no me gusta que me engañen – Abrazó más fuerte al chico para pegarlo completamente a su cuerpo

- Pilika esto no está bien, así que será mejor que me sueltes – Ordenó al tratar de sacar los brazos de la chica de su cuello y separarse de ella

- Claro que no, YO TE AMO n.n

- ¡¡Con eso no se juega Pilika!! – Logró soltarse finalmente de los brazos de la joven, parándose de la cama

- Yo no estoy jugando Len – Le dijo aproximándose a él

- Lo que haces no está bien, ¿que es lo que te pasa?

- ¡TE AMO! ¡ESO ES LO QUE PASA!

- Estas actuando como una demente y debe haber algo de tras de esto

- Eso no importa, LO QUE IMPORTA ES QUE TE AMO – Y se lanzó de nueva cuenta hacia él, acción que el chico pudo anticipar y logró sujetarla de los brazos

()()()()()En la habitación de Horo()()()()()

- ¿Que sucede Horo?....

Hao fue el primero en entrar a la habitación y se paró en seco al ver como Horo huía de los brazos de Ana, pero su intento era en vano

- NO VES IDIOTA, ESTA RUBIA LOCA ME ESTA ACOSANDO

- Hay que detener a Ana ahora mismo – Dijo Yoh que también estaba en la habitación

- Aunque no está de más decir que este escena me causa gracia n.n – Rió Hao ante la situación que pasaba Horo

- Espero que te pase a ti, ahí veremos que esto no se siente nada bonito T.T – Horo corrió y se puso en la espalda de Yoh para que lo protegiera

- Vamos Anita cálmate n.n – Dijo protegiendo a Horo de la garras de su prometida

- Yo quiero a Horo, él es mío

- Pensé que había más problemas, pero veo que solo es Ana desquiciada, Yoh has algo por ella – Dijo Hao dándose vuelta para regresar a su habitación, era de madrugada y no quería perder su sueño

- Esta bien -.-...vamos Ana deja a Horo dormir en paz

- Si se duerme va a hacer junto a mi n.n – Dijo viendo la manera de alcanzar a Horo

- Es que el quiere dormir solo por eso lo pusimos en esta habitación ya que ronca muy fuerte y nos puede despertar, por eso será mejor que vallas junto a Pilika y Tamao

- ¬¬ ¡No! yo quiero a Horito

- Por favor Ana, no entiendes que yo quiero estar solo T.T

- Conmigo podrás dormir mucho mejor n.n – Trataba de persuadir Ana

- Yoh será mejor que intentes con algo de fuerza – Le susurró Horo

- -.- Creo que será lo mejor – Se acercó a Ana

- No te atrevas a encerrarme de nuevo Yoh......¡¡¡¡¡YOH!!!!!

Yoh tomó a Ana de los brazos y la jaló hasta el cuarto en que se supone que estaría y se encerró un momento con ella viendo como es que habían salido del lugar

- Muy bien creo que cerraré este armario – Dijo al ver como habían dejado algunos percheros desordenados y justamente dos sin su alambre

- Yoh Asakura no te atrevas a dejarme aquí ¡¡¡Yoh!!!

- Lo siento Anita es por tu bien n.n – Le dijo al cerrar la puerta tras él – Listo ya terminé mi trabajo n.n – Y le puso el candado algo suelto por el momento, para que Pilika pueda entrar después

- Creo que serían buenas para robar casas – Salió Len con Pilika entre las manos

- Lo que sea por amor n.n – Dijo Pilika muy feliz

- Que le pasó a mi hermanita, quiero que vuelva a ser como antes T.T claro con la excepción de dejar de entrenarme

- Pensé que Hao estaba con ustedes – Comentó Len

- Dijo que iba a dormir -.- - le dijo Yoh

- O.o No lo creo, ahí viene – Dijo Horo al ver que Hao corría por los pasillos hasta donde se encontraban ellos

- ¡¡¡¡Chicos, chicos tiene que esconderme donde sea pero háganlo!!!!

- ¿Que sucede hermano?

- Me está siguiendo y no quiero que me atrape T.T

- ¿Quien te viene siguiendo? – Le preguntó Len al momento de abrir la puerta y meter a Pilika ahí dentro, en la misma habitación en que estaban las demás

- ¡¡¡AHÍ VIENE!!! – Se escondió rápidamente en la habitación que el chino había abierto y la cerró tras de sí

- ¡¡¡Oye ahí no se entra!!! – Le gritó Horo

- Alguien ha visto a mi Hao n.n

Los demás: O.o Tu que....

- A mi Haito, ¿lo han visto?, lo vine siguiendo pero no lo alcancé n.n

- ¿Ry...Ryu te sientes bien? O.o – Le preguntó Yoh al verlo tan feliz

- Claro que sí Don Yoh, pero no lo estaré sino encuentro al lindo de Haito T.T

Los demás: o.O

- ¡¡¡Es que lo amo tanto!!! n.n

Al escuchar esa declaración a todos casi les da un paro cardíaco general, además de que estaban azules al escuchar eso, sabían que Ryu tenía simpatía por lizerg hasta podía llegar a algo con Billy pero con HAO, eso si que no se les entraba en la cabeza

- ¿Lo han visto o no? ò.ó

- n.n No Ryu, no lo hemos visto – Le dijo Yoh, defendiendo a su hermano del peligro

- Si lo ven le dicen que lo amo y que lo estaré esperando en la habitación bye n.n – Se fue Ryu de ahí con dirección a su cama para seguir durmiendo

- ¡Hao sal de ahí rápido! – Le ordenó Horo

- Yo no saldré de aquí, hasta que se valla el peligro – Se escuchó detrás de la puerta

- Ryu ya se fue, de seguro a dormir

- ¡¡Yo no saldré de aquí!!

- Hao no seas cobarde y sal de ahí de una vez, que no tenemos tiempo para perder ¬¬ - Le dijo Len esperando a que Hao salga de ahí, ya que el se había llevado las llaves consigo y habías puesto el candado por dentro

- Claro como ustedes no tienen a uno de tipo 'Ryu' o 

- ¡¡¡Ya cállate y sal de ahí!!!

- Escuché el nombre de mi Hao ô.o – Sacó la cabeza Ryu de la habitación

- No Ryu ya te dije que Hao no está aquí n.nU

- Esta bien, si viene le dicen que lo estoy esperando n.n

Los demás: Si n.n

()()()()()Dentro de la habitación()()()()()

- Hao sal de aquí ¬¬

- No quiero que 'eso' me siga

- El ya se fue a dormir y no te fastidiará

- Vete a seguir soñando con Horo y déjame en paz que yo no me muevo de aquí ¬¬ – Le dijo Hao sentándose en el suelo junto a la puerta

- Mas cuidado con nombrar a mi Horito así ¬¬ sino te irá muy mal – Le dijo Ana apretando un puño

- Esta bien, esta bien no te molestes n.nU

- Ahora Ryu también sufre lo mismo que nosotras – Dijo Pilika sentándose en su cama – Creo que estaba ese tal Lizerg, Billy y ahora Hao, quien lo diría n.n

- Si ya van muchas personas, pero bueno son sus gustos no se puede hacer nada – Dijo Ana también sentándose en su cama lista para dormir – Solo falta que Hao lo acepte y...

- o Eso no, no digan eso, eso nunca, no, no, no, no

- Ya no te hagas bien que te gusta ¬¬

- o no, no, no, no, yo soy bien macho, de eso no hay duda – Se defendió cruzándose de brazos

- Si claro ¬¬ el que lo afirma mucho es porque lo duda – Comentó Pilika – Además enamorarse no es pecado, es muy bonito n.n

- Claro de eso no hay ninguna duda, así que hazle un rinconcito a Ryu en tu corazón

Pilika empezó a reír igual que Ana ante el comentario de esta

- ¬¬ Como se pueden reír de mis desgracias

- Entonces lárgate sino quieres escucharnos, no deberías estar aquí, no podremos dormir tranquilas – Le dijo Ana que estaba que se moría de sueño, pero tenía que esperar que Hao saliera de ahí

- ¡No lo haré! ¡Yo no pienso moverme de aquí!

- Abre la puerta de una vez que también nosotros tenemos mucho sueño – Se escuchó a Horo hablar

- ¡¡No lo haré, no tengo donde dormir de todas maneras!!

- En mi habitación tenemos un futón

- Y dormir en la misma habitación que tu Hoto, ni soñarlo

- Deja a mi Horito en paz Hao o te va a pesar ¬¬ - Amenazó la rubia

- No le veo el problema hermano, solo es moverla a nuestra habitación aunque sea, nosotros no hacemos ruido

- ¡Muy bien déjenme pensarlo!

- Ya déjate de tanta ridiculez Hao y muévete – Le gritó Len

- Bien, bien, ya salgo – Dijo al levantarse del suelo y poner la llave para abrir la puerta – Bueno chicas este hombre sexy se va, no me extrañen – Se despidió Hao

- Si claro, sueña no más – Le dijo Pilika

Hao fue sacado del cuello de la yukata muy rápido para que las chicas no pudieran ver a los demás

- Bueno yo tengo mucho sueño, por lo menos hice lo que pude acercarme a mi Horito – Dijo levantando las cobijas para dormir

- Si no hubieras hecho mucho ruido yo hubiera llegado a más con mi querido Len

- No me eches la culpa, que gracias a mi saliste de esta mugre habitación

- Bueno no tengo ganas de discutir, tengo mucho sueño y no es para más ya que son las 4 de la madrugada

- Esta bien, buenas noches

- Buenas noches – Le respondió la peliazul

- Oye Pilika no te olvidas de algo?

- Que yo recuerde no

- Ahhh. Bueno esta bien...me da la impresión de que nos olvidamos de algo

- Es solo tu imaginación y déjame dormir

- Ok

()()()()()En otra habitación()()()()()

- Por lo menos Ryu no hizo mucho escándalo, como las chicas el día de ayer o como hoy T.T tengo miedo de Ana – Comentó Horo sacando el futón del armario de esa habitación

- Jijijijij no te preocupes Horo que ya encontraremos que hacer, no quiero seguir desvelándome de esta manera

- Deberías aceptar al pobre de Ryu, que ya se hizo ilusiones contigo – Bromeó Len

- o No digas eso, claro que no lo haría, yo no soy 'eso'

- Si tu lo dices – Dijo len con algo de sarcasmo

- ¬¬ Ya cállate Len y a tu Hoto apúrate que tengo sueño

- Oye que te crees tú para darme órdenes, ven tu mismo y hazlo – Se molestó y soltó el futón que tenía en las manos

- Uno tiene que hacer las cosas por sí mismos, son tan inútiles ustedes ¬¬ – Dijo levantando el futón donde iba a dormir

- Me están dando ganas de arrojarlo desnudo donde esta Ryu para que haga su sueño realidad ¬¬ - Comentó Len al escuchar a Hao decir esas cosas, esta bien que estuviera molesto pero con ellos no se iba a desquitar

- El estar despierto desde muy temprano nos está afectando, Hao acomoda tu futón en nuestra habitación de una vez – Le dijo Yoh

- Esta bien, con tal de no dormir junto a Hoto, dormiría donde sea – Dijo al ir a la alcoba de Yoh y arreglar el lugar donde iba a dormir

- Eso me están dando ideas ¬¬ - Dijo el aludido

- Bueno mejor vayamos a dormir

Así que todos de fueron a dormir cada uno donde le correspondía. Todas las horas de sueño no fueron ya interrumpidas, aunque quedaban solo algunas después del desvelo que tuvieron, pero de todas maneras las aprovecharon

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ya el sol había salido hace ya algunas horas y los residentes de la pensión seguían todavía en media noche, el más mínimo sonido de la naturaleza eran callados por el despertador que salía por la ventana, algunos de los zapatos, ropa o toda lo que estuviera a la mano, para callar a quien osara en molestar

Ya eran como las 12 de la mañana y solo alguien ya se encontraba levantado desde muy temprano, y en estos momentos se encontraba regando el jardín

- Que lindo es el día... ¡soy tan feliz! – Exclamaba mientras daba vida a unas flores que había comprado esta mañana y que las había plantado el mismo formando un nombre

- Ryu que haces a estas horas de la mañana – Se escuchó otra vos

- Que bueno que está despierto Don Yoh, solo estaba regando un poco las lindas flores y sobre la hora ya son las 12 a.m.

- Valla el tiempo se pasó muy rápido jijijiji – Se acercó a ver lo que hacía, así vestido con la ropa que siempre usaba

- ¿Le gusta lo que hice?

- O.o ¿Que es eso?

- Es algo que hice, con las flores que compré

Yoh leyó lo que decía justo en su jardín, las palabras 'Ai shiteru Hao' estaban plasmadas con flores

- Es para demostrar al lindo Haito que lo quiero mucho n.n

- Si claro... esta muy....original n.nU – Dijo tratando de dar una buena definición a lo que veía sus ojos

- Que bueno que le guste...y porsiacaso si tiene hambre ya preparé el desayuno, está servido en la mesa

- Gracias Ryu, en verdad tengo mucha hambre – Dijo al salir de ahí con dirección a la cocina

()()()()()En el comedor()()()()()

- Ahh Hao justo quería hablarte – Dijo Yoh al sentarse

- Si preguntas por Horo y Len ya comieron y se fueron cuando les dije que iba a dejar libre a las chicas

- A bueno y ¿tu?

- Yo ahora me voy, no pienso quedarme en el mismo techo que Ryu lo hace

- Así justamente Ryu.....

- Compró flores y con ellas plasmó 'Ai shiteru Hao' en medio del jardín T.T

- Entonces lo sabes ô.o

- Vi mi lindo nombre cuando me disponía a salir a tomar aire fresco

- Por lo menos hay algún adorno en el jardín

- ¡Yoh!

- ¿Que?

- ¡¡¡Cállate!!! ¬¬

- V.V Esta bien solo era una broma

- Pues no estoy para tus tontas bromas, no vez que estoy sufriendo T.T

- No tienes por que hacer tanto show, solo correspóndele a Ryu y ya n.n jijiji – Rió mientras empezaba a disfrutar del desayuno

- ¡¡QUIERO QUE ESTA PESADILLA SE ACABE!!

- No grites si no quieres que Ryu escuche tu voz y venga

- Quero darle solución rápida a este problema, no voy a aguantar ni cinco minutos cerca de él T.T

- Si... bueno... ¿tienes las llaves de la habitación de las chicas?

- Si toma, y será mejor que yo también desaparezca de aquí, antes que llegue Ryu – Dijo al levantarse de su asiento

- A mi me van a dejar solo ô.o

- No va a pasar nada de todas maneras, los importantes de la película ya no están, así que no creo que las chicas sean una carga – Dijo al salir de ahí para cambiarse y fugar (irse)

- Entonces será mejor que las deje salir ya deben estar despiertas, pero primero comeré n.n

- ¡¡¡ALGUIEN NOS PUEDE SACAR DE AQUÍ!!! – Se escuchó el grito de Pilika en toda la pensión mientras tocaba la puerta, haciendo que Yoh se sorprendiera y escupiera toda su comida

- Creo que escuché la voz de Pilika Don Yoh ô.o

- Así, es que tengo que abrirles la puerta V.V – Le dijo al levantarse e ir en dirección a la habitación en la que se encontraban

()()()()()En la habitación de las chicas()()()()()

- Esos inútiles que se habrán creído de encerrarnos aquí, ¡¡¡ni que fuéramos esquizofrénicas!!!

- Ya cálmate Ana, seguro ahora vienen después del grito que les mandé

- Pues más les vale que sea rápido

- Chicas ya se despertaron – Escucharon detrás de la puerta

- ¡¡¡¡¡Yoh quien te crees que eres para no acordarte de que estamos metidas en esta alcoba!!!!!

- Ya Anita no te enfades, es que pensé que estaban dormidas – Dijo muy dulcemente

- Desde cuando piensas... ¡¡¡si es así que esperas para abrir ese maldito candado!!!

- Ya Anita, eso es lo que hago – Trataba de abrir el candado, después de algunos intentos fallidos gracias al nerviosismo que infundía su prometida en él, abrió la puerta – Ya está n.n

- ¡¡Ya era hora!! No se podía ni respirar en esta habitación – Salió Ana

- ¡¡¡¡Al fin Libre!!!! ¡¡¡¡Aunque junto con mi Len todo sería perfecto!!!! – Dijo siguiendo a Ana a las aguas termales

- ¿Chicas se sienten mejor? – Preguntó Yoh al ver a las chicas cambiar el agua fría por caliente

- ¡¡¡¡Tu crees que se siente bien saber que estas de prisionera en tu propia casa!!!!

- Claro que no Anita n.nU, solo quería saber si no quieren seguir persiguiendo a Horo y a Len

- Una hace cualquier cosa por lo que ama, así que será mejor que te vallas de aquí – Le dijo Pilika al terminar de hacer su trabajo

- Esta bien, nos vemos después V.V – Salió del lugar

Las chicas aprovecharon en meterse a las aguas termales para relajarse un rato después de haber estado ahí en ese cuartucho encerradas como cualquier maleante de por ahí, así que solo querían sentir en ese momento en agua en sus cuerpos y olvidarse de todo lo que pasaron en la madrugada

()()()()()En el pasillo()()()()()

- ¿Ya se fueron?

- Horo que haces aquí O.o

- Me olvidé una cosa, onsta Ana – Dijo con algo de miedo y volteando a todas partes para ver si no se le aparecía

- Esta ocupada, así que tengas miedo jijiji

- Para ti es fácil decirlo T.T

- ¿Que venias a buscar?

- Has visto mi preciada banda – Dijo al señalar su frente, donde supuestamente iba su inseparable banda, que ahora ya no estaba ahí

- Así se te ve mejor Horo n.n

- Y eso que vengo despeinado n.n...... digo ¿lo has visto o no? ¬¬

- No, búscalo bien

- Eso es lo que hago, pero no está ¬¬ y no me gusta llevar el pelo de esta manera

- Ya buscaste en tu cama

- ¡Claro no soy tan tonto!... aunque déjame buscar n.n

- Si claro ¬¬

- Es cierto, no he visto a Tamao O.o – Le comentó deteniéndose antes de entrar a su habitación

- Es cierto yo tampoco, y eso que se hubiera asustado con el grito que te pegaste en la madrugada Jijijijijiji

- No es chistoso ¬¬

- V.V Pues no se

Horo en ese momento se acordó de algo que le había dicho Ana algo como _"Yo te haré olvidarla_", o algo por el estilo no lo recordaba muy bien, aunque la única persona en que pensaba él era en tam.....

- ¿Que sucede? O.o – Lo cuestionó viendo como iba rápidamente la habitación de las chicas

Horo entró en la alcoba y vio que las camas estaban hechas, pero había una donde solo sobresalía un 'bulto' así que decidió ir a ver que era

- Que fue lo que vis............ ¡¡¡Tamao!!! O.o – Se sorprendió Yoh al ver a la rosada todavía en la cama

- Ya la encontramos Yoh n.n

- Que bueno que alguien me ayudo ToT – Se alegró a ver a Horo que le sacaba la mordaza que tenía en la boca y ahora finalmente podía hablar

- No es necesario que preguntemos quien te hizo esto verdad jijij

- No pensé que me fueran a hacer esto T.T – Decía Tamao, mientras que Horo desataba algunas de las cuerdas que tenían prisionera a Tamao en la cama

- Valla estos nudos si que son fuertes – Comentaba Horo al tratar desatarlas

- Se aseguraron que en la noche yo no las detuviera en su intento de escape, por eso me amarraron aquí T.T

- Ya Tamao, Horo se asegurará de que quedes libre n.n

- Muchas gracias joven Horo por sacarme de aquí n.n

- De nada – Dijo colocándose su mano tras de su nuca algo sonrojado

- Veo que se ha olvidado de colocarse su banda – Le preguntón algo curiosa pero de todas maneras sonrojada

- Si es que salí muy rápido jejeje

- Aunque...... no se ve....nada....mal o((((o

- En serio n.n

- Claro..... n(((((n

A lo que Yoh salió del lugar, ya que le daba la impresión que estaba de más

- Ya están las cuerdas, no se como consiguieron estas cosas en una habitación – Se preguntaba al terminar de desamarrar todas y empezar a juntarlas

- Gracias joven Horo o(((((o

- No hay de que – En ese momento se tropezó con una par de cuerdas y calló al suelo

- Se encuentra bien – Se notó algo preocupada la rosada

Pero no recibía respuesta alguna de Horo, solo que lo vio pararse muy lentamente y acercarse a ella, todavía sus mechones cubrían sus ojos

- ¿Se encuentra..... bien.... joven Horo?

- Tam...Tamao – La cogió de los brazos

- Que le sucede joven Horo O((((O – Se sorprendió por el comportamiento del chico, aunque en su cabeza ya estaba temiendo lo peor

- Yo te amo – Articuló muy profundamente el ainu viéndola a los ojos

- Joven Horo....... que está....... diciendo O((((O – Pensaba que de un momento a otro se iba a desmayar al escuchar las palabras provenientes de los labios del ainu, labios que se acercaban a ella peligrosamente, deseosos de probar el sabor de los de ella

El momento se detuvo para los dos en ese momento, Horo besaba a la chica con mucha pasión y ella estaba apunto de entrar en un colapso nervioso al sentir los labios de él sobre los suyos, podía sentir todos esos sentimientos, pero justo cuando trataba de disfrutarlo su cabeza empezó a funcionar.... Esto no debería estar pasando... él solo se comporta como los demás que han caído en ese 'hechizo', por decirlo así... ¿Estaba jugando con ella?... ¿Verdaderamente podía creer en sus palabras?... ¿Podía creer en el beso que él con mucha ternura le brindaba?... DEBÍA DETENER ESTO... NO DEBERÍA ESTAR PASANDO

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡COMO TE ATREVES A TOCAR A MI HOMBRE!!!!!!

Se escuchó una voz desde la puerta de la habitación, haciendo que el beso de los dos chicos se rompiera bruscamente ante el susto que se dieron al ver de quien era la persona que estaba ahí parada en la entrada y con la mirada de querer matar a alguien

- Seño...rita......Ana

Se sorprendió Tamao al ver justamente a la que decía que estaba enamorada de Horo... y ahora ella se había besado con Horo, que pasaría ahora, esperar acaso la reacción de Ana... no lo sabía

-------------------------CONTINUARA------------------------

Hola a todos después de tiempo que escribo, ya les tengo el otro capítulo, espero que les guste y que no se enreden

**Jul tao: **De serte sincera las parejas creo que ya se están notando y que yo respeto mucho las ideas de los demás y es que soy media homofóbica n.n

**Indhira Morillo: **Que bueno que te guste, me alegra mucho para poder continuar grax n.n

**Lucy-7000: **Creí que esto era para menos pero todavía no lo puedo terminar y hago todo lo que puedo, ahí te dejo un capítulo más

**Aviso importante:** A los que leen mi fic "Quien se comió el pollo O.O¿?" fanfiction lo removió y no se todavía el porque, así que lo pondré nuevamente el día en que me puedan dejar crean una historia y si me lo siguen sacando ya no habrá mas de ese fic y si lo aceptan pondré mas capítulos. Gracias por su comprensión V.V


	4. Parte IV

Parte IV

En el ambiente se respiraba mucha tensión. Los que estaban en la habitación esperaban impacientemente lo que sucedería después de haber escuchado el grito de Anna reclamar por lo que era suyo, y era nada más y nada menos que Horo Horo, que hace unos momentos se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y había besado a Tamao.

¡Tú te atreviste a quitarme lo que es mío! – Dijo Anna muy seriamente señalando a Tamao con el dedo – ¡Como pudiste ser capaz!

Señorita Anna esto no es...

¡Cállate¡No tienes derecho a dirigirme la palabra después de lo que vi!

¡Anna yo amo a Tamao! – Entró Horo en la conversación

¡Como puedes decir eso Horito si yo te amo a ti, y a nadie más! – Decía la rubia algo dolida por la declaración. En sus ojos se podían percibir la silueta de dos gotas de lágrimas que se asomaban, todavía muy dudosas entre salir o no

¡Hermano no puedes hacerle esto a Anna y menos con Tamao! Así que suéltala de una buena vez antes que te parta la cabeza en dos – Recriminaba Pilika defendiendo a Anna, y viendo a su hermano como tenía abrazada a la pelirosada, según él para protegerla

¡Claro que no¡Yo la amo y no me importa lo que digas! – Terminó de hablar Horo, antes de escuchar el llanto de Anna, que eran sonoros chillidos parecidos a una rabieta que hacía una pequeña niña a quien no se le cumplía su capricho

Eso no es justo... yo amo a Horito...nadie lo amara como yo lo hago... – Decía entre sollozos – Ni siquiera esa rosada……. Yo lo amo………… yo lo amo………….yo lo amo………

Hermano suéltala ahora – Dijo Pilika acercándose a él con cara de pocos amigos

¡Yo la amo!

¡Joven Horo ya basta! – Gritó Tamao desesperada al soltarse del ainu que la tenía entre sus brazos

¡Pero Tamao yo te amo!

¡Usted no me ama, usted sufre lo mismo que Pilika, Anna y Ryu, tiene que darse cuenta! – Decía la rosada mientras se dirigía a la entrada de la habitación para salir. Sólo miro a Anna unos segundos, que seguía llorando, y salió de la habitación muy rápidamente

Pero Tamao yo... – No pudo seguir hablando ya que recibió un fuerte golpe por parte de Anna, que lo hizo caer al suelo inconsciente

Oh Horo quien pudo hacerte esto – Preguntó la rubia arrodillándose al costado del ainu

Pero si fuiste tú -.-U

Lo siento Horito... no quise golpearte pero es por tu propio bien – Le dijo Anna al arrodillarse junto a su Horo

Oigan que pasó aquí o.o – Entró Yoh a la habitación

Tamao se atrevió a quitarle a Horo – Le dijo Pilika

Pero no se lo permitiré, Horito es mío y de nadie más – Dijo Anna a punto de abrazarse a Horo, sino fuera por que Yoh la detuvo

¡Anna lo que haces no esta bien! – Le dijo su prometido mirándola con una cara muy seria que casi nunca tenía

¡Tu no comprendes! Yo amo a Horo

¡Pero eso no te da derecho de herir a la pobre de Tamao! – Le dijo recordando que cuando subía a la habitación vio a la rosada bajar muy presurosa y casi al borde de las lágrimas

¡Yo haría lo que fuera con tal de que Horo sea mío!

Si Anita, pero comprende que si amas a Horo, debes hacer algo que a él lo haga feliz

¡Eso es lo que hago, por eso se tiene que quedarse a mi lado!

Anita no me estas entendiendo

¡Eso no me importa, yo amo a Horo!

Esta bien, pero conste que yo trate de comprenderte u.u

YOH YA BASTA, QUE CREES QUE HACES, SUELTAME ¡YOH!………¡YOH!

Se escuchó el grito de Anna en toda la pensión, mientras que su aún prometido la tenía cargada al hombro llevándole a una habitación, para que se calmara y también de paso para que se cambiara, ya que todo este tiempo a estado con la toalla entre su cuerpo, después de salir del baño

Después de encerrarla en el cuarto más cercano, se dirigió donde Pilika, pidiéndole que le llevara ropa limpia

No tienes porque encerrarla Yoh, eso es muy cruel – Le dijo Pilika accediendo al favor

Lo se Pilika, pero es por su bien. Y será mejor que tu también te cambies antes que pesques un resfriado – Dijo saliendo de la habitación, llevándose a rastras a Horo que todavía estaba inconsciente

Todo lo que uno tiene que sufrir por amar a alguien – Se dijo la ainu al buscar algo que ponerse

()()()()()En la entrada de la pensión()()()()()

Ahí se encontraba el mismísimo Ryu sentado en la pequeña grada, haciendo uso de sus grandes dotes manuales y artísticos al mismo tiempo

_-- __Marica Quien _

_Marica Tu _

_Marica Yo _

_Marica ho-ho..._

_  
__Valor, a la luz, si eres un gay tu _

_píensalo (Píensalo), es tu vida _

_y si dicen por que digan (Que digan lo que quieran) _

_Valor, Valor (Musho Valor) _

_Que oscuro es un armario _

_Sal de Ahí (Sal de ahí)y vente aquí _

_Tu destino es ser feliz... _

_Fiesta fiesta y pluma pluma gay _

_Pluma pluma gay _

_Pluma pluma pluma gay_

_  
__Que importa si el niño sale gay _

_Tu has nacido gay _

_Aunque cueste hay que gritarlo _

_SOY GAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!--_

Cantaba muy entusiastamente mientras que tejía una bufanda para su gran amado Hao Asakura

Ya espero el invierno con ansias para que mi lindo Haito pueda usar su linda bufanda que le hago – Decía mientras soñaba despierto, como él y Hao estaban compartiendo la misma bufanda muy juntitos – Ya no veo las horas en que lo vea SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Estaba tan entretenido en lo que estaba haciendo que no se dio cuenta en que momento la pelirosada se había sentado junto a él

Que pasa linda Tamao, porque estas tan decaída

No tiene mucha importancia joven Ryu – Dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa

Si es por lo que escuché, no te aflijas, de seguro arreglaremos lo que les pasa a las chicas, y así tu amor será verdadero

o.o Que dice joven Ryu

¿Que no estas enamorada de Horo?

Si... digo claro que no – Dijo bajando su mirada al suelo muy sonrojada

No tienes que apenarte por tu respuesta n.n – Le dijo – ¿Que pasa Tamao? – Preguntó al ver como la chica estaba estática

Joven Ryu sentí algo extraño – Dijo viéndolo a mirar con una sonrisa muy tierna y sus ojos en forma de corazón

Q-Que te pasa Tamao – Le dijo muy nervioso por la mirada de la rosada

Joven Ryu... yo lo amo... – Dijo muy efusivamente lanzándose a su brazos

Que tienes Tamao, ya te volviste loca, yo soy siempre fiel a Haito o.o

No me importa tus inclinaciones, pero yo te amo – Decía la rosada estirando sus labios hasta muy cerca de los de Ryu, quien se soltó de ella a los últimos segundos

¡HAITO SÁLVAME!– Gritaba Ryu al salir corriendo como alma que lo lleva el diablo

¡JOVEN RYU ESPEREME! – Gritaba Tamao mientras lo perseguía por las calles

¡UNA MUJER ESTA ENOMADARA DE MI!

Los dos se fueron uno tras del otro, dejando una nube muy grande polvo, que se fue disipando, para poder dejar ver a un Asakura muy quieto en la puerta

Creo que ya se le pasó O.o – Comentó Yoh en la entrada, mientras sostenía la puerta en sus manos, después de haber quedado impresionado con la declaración que había hecho Tamao – Hay no cada vez son más T.T

¿Que pasó aquí Yoh?

¿Jeanne que haces aquí? O.o – Se sorprendió al ver a la mismísima ex-doncella de hierro parada frente a él

No has respondido mi pregunta... acabo de ver a Tamao persiguiendo a Ryu... diciendo que lo ¿amaba?

Es una larga historia u.u

Pues será mejor que me la expliques...

Claro pasa n.n

()()()()()Por las calles de la ciudad()()()()()

¡Esos malditos monstruos no me vencerán!

Ya cállate que desconcentras

¡Solo celebro mi inminente victoria!

No cantes gloria antes de tiempo

¡Eso lo veremos chino!

Tanto Hao como Len se encontraban fuera de una tienda que tenía un aparato de juego, que constaba de una pantalla y dos pistolas para cada jugador, que usaban como armas contra los monstruos que salían por esa pantalla

No puede ser T.T, eso no es justo... yo iba a ganar

Ya cállate que me tienes arto – Dijo el chino dejando su pistola en su lugar después de haber perdido todo el juego, por un par de monstruos traicioneros que salieron de la nada

¡AYUDENME POR FAVOR! – Se escuchó un grito muy cerca de ellos

Lo que faltaba, que Ryu venga con sus gritos – Se dijo Hao cruzándose de brazos – Espera... que fue lo que dije O.o

Que ahí viene Ryu

¡UNA MUJER ESTA ENOMARADA DE MI¡TIENEN QUE AYUDARME¡UNA MUJER ESTA ENOMARADA DE MI! - Gritaba por todas las calles Ryu siendo perseguido por Tamao

¡Tengo que largarme de aquí! – Se dijo Hao

Espérate, tenemos que ver que le sucede a Ryu – Lo detuvo Len del cuello de su polera

¡HAO TIENES QUE SALVAR A TU HOMBRE! – Dijo de nueva cuenta, al distinguir a su Hao - ¡UNA MUJER ESTA ENOMARADA DE MI! – Chillaba al agarrarse fuertemente de las piernas de Hao, que ahora estaba con la cara toda azul – ¡NECESITO TU AYUDA HAITO!

Ryu que una mujer este enamorada de ti es normal – Le dijo Len muy tranquilamente

Para mi no lo es ò.ó... yo al único que puedo amar es a mi lindo Haito n.n

Eres un…………..…….eres un…………..…… - Decía Hao muy entrecortadamente tratando de decir algo

Que sucede Haito nOn

¡ERES UN MARICA DEL DEMONIO! – Gritó a todo pulmón mandando a volar muy lejos a Ryu

¡NO OLVIDES QUE YO TE AMO HAITO! – Gritó también Ryu mientras se alejaba en el cielo, más, más y más, hasta desaparecer completamente en el firmamento

Creo que se te pasó la mano Hao – Dijo al no ver al pobre de Ryu, además que Hao estaba jadeando y muy molesto después de haber enviado hasta el más allá al pobre Elvis barato

¡Pensé que iba a morir! T.T – Dijo al caer al suelo de rodillas

¡Tú... Como te atreviste a hacerle eso...! – Dijo una voz muy siniestra acercándose a los chicos

Ahora que lo recuerdo Ryu dijo que una mujer se había enamorado de él – Dijo Len viendo como Tamao se les acercaba y clavaba como dos puñales sus ojos sobre Hao

Quien habrá sido la tonta que... – No terminó de hablar cuando sintió que alguien lo tomaba del cuello

¡COMO TE ATREVISTE HACERLE ESO A MI RYU!

Hao creo que la 'tonta' fue Tamao u.u

NO TE PERDONARÉ HABERLE HECHO ESO A MI RYU... LO PAGARAS CON TU VIDA – Le hablaba en un tono fatal, como si el demonio dormido en ella hubiera salido a flote al ver como su 'amorcito' había salido volando del lugar. Y el causante de eso estaba frente a sus ojos

Eso... puedo explicarlo... pero necesito que me sueltes – Decía Hao al no poder respirar.

¡TE SOLTARÉ PERO PARA QUE LA MORGUE TE LLEVE!

Len... me serías de ayuda...en un momento como este – Pedía Hao

Y dejar pasar esta oportunidad de verte muerto ¬.¬

Será mejor que guardes aire Hao... – Seguía hablando la rosada con aires demoníacos

¡YA BASTA! – Dijo Hao soltándose de Tamao con mucha fuerza – ¡Como te atreves a si quiera tocarme, SOY EL GRAN HAO y nadie me amenaza!

La gente en ese momento se estaba juntando y observaban sin palabras, la función gratis que estaban ofreciendo los muchachos. A lo que Len se alejaba del lugar para no hacer el ridículo

Así... ENTONCES VOY A VER DE QUE MATERIAL ESTA HECHO EL SEÑOR HAO, PARA MANDAR A VOLAR ASÍ A MI QUERIDÍSIMO RYU – Gritó por última vez Tamao al sacar de la nada su tabla y empezar a disparar a Hao

()()()()()En la pensión()()()()()

Todo se respiraba tranquilidad dentro de la pensión. Desde la llegada de Jeanne nadie había hecho ninguna clase de alboroto. Sólo Yoh, Pilika y Jeanne estaban en la sala conversando de lo que había pasado

Entonces quiere decir que Pilika esta enamorada de Len, Anna de Horo, Tamao de Ryu y Ryu de……………………………. – Repetía sin creerlo

Así es Jeanne, aunque no lo creas es así u.u

Yo amo a Len de verdad, esto no es un por un hechizo ¬.¬

Es que no lo puedo creer

¡YOH TE JUERO QUE CUANDO SALGA DE AQUÍ LAS VAS A PAGAR MUY CARO!

Que fue eso o.o – Preguntó Jeanne algo desubicada, ya que le pareció escuchar la voz de Anna

Es que Yoh encerró a la pobre de Anna en uno de los cuartos u.u – Le dijo Pilika

Es que si no lo hacía iba a matar a Tamao – Le dijo rápidamente al ver la expresión de sorpresa de la ex-doncella de hierro

Esto si es muy grave Yoh... no notaste la expresión de sus rostros al entrar bajo ese hechizo

Mmmmmmmm Cuando Tamao estaba sana dijo que había visto en los ojos de Pilika una mirada perdida, pero eso fue todo... no tenemos nada de información u.u

Oye no te metas conmigo, yo amo a Len Tao de verdad ¬.¬

Me imagino que puedo ser algo, pero no creo que eso fuera posible, no en realidad – Decía no haciendo caso del comentario

¿A que te refieres?

No lo puedo decir ahora, pero tendría que revisar algunos libros para ver que se puede hacer – Dijo mientras se paraba de su asiento, dispuesta a irse del lugar

Pero algo la detuvo y fue nada más y nada menos que Hao entrando por la puerta y escondiéndose debajo de la mesa buscando protección de algo o alguien

¡Ahora si se volvió loca¡Mucho rosado le afectó la cabeza! – Decía entre jadeos, ya que se había mandado una buena maratón

Hao que haces, quien te sigue – Le preguntó su hermano

¡Tamao esta loca¡Soy amado y odiado al mismo tiempo¡Que clase de locura es esta!...

Como si no te gustara estar así siempre ¬.¬ - Dijo Pilika

Sé que tengo muchas fans que quieren conmigo, pero una cosa son mujeres y otra son... Esas cosas que no tienen nombre... digo yo que culpa tengo de ser tan irresistible... es un crimen acaso que yo sea tan deseado, que todas las mujeres se mueran por mí

¡Hao! Estas hablando de más, además cuando tenemos V-I-S-I-T-A – Le dijo su hermano

Ah si hola – Saludó Hao son darle importancia a la persona que estaba ahí con ellos – ¡JEANNE! O.O – Se sorprendió al ver la chica justo frente a sus ojos

¿Así que irresistible y deseado no! - Repitió Jeanne con el seño fruncido a más no poder

Eso... fue... por... ¡que bueno verte Jeanne! – Cambió de tema muy rápidamente, mientras gotas de sudor aparecían en su rostro

¿Y que las mujeres se mueren por ti verdad? – Siguió diciendo con sarcasmo, pero esta vez deteniendo a Tamao que acababa de asomarse a la puerta para matar a Hao

¡No tienes por que enojarte Jeanne! Después de todo cualquiera podría enamorarse de mi verdad n.n

¡Así que cualquiera!

Claro que sí – Dijo saliendo del su escondite, después de ver que nadie atentaba contra su vida – Y que pasó con tu querido Lizerg ¿no viene contigo? – Le dijo con malicia enfrentándose a ella, recordando la última vez que se habían visto

¡Como te atreves a decir eso¡Ya te explique la verdad de los hechos!

¡Oigan podrían dejar de pelear! – Se atrevió a interrumpir Pilika

¡Por que mejor no te vas con tu Len que debe estar en el parque esperando por ti! – Le dijo Hao callando a la ainu, tenía cosas que aclarar en esos momentos

¡No te atrevas a gritarme¡Pero ya que me dijiste donde esta mi Len, claro que iré por él! – Dijo la peliazul al salir volando de ese lugar hacía su Len

Así al ver a Pilika salir del lugar, tanto Tamao como Yoh habían salido de la sala para dejar que Hao y Jeanne se maten en paz

¡No tenias que hacer eso, sabes muy bien que están en problemas muy serios! – Le dijo Jeanne a Hao

¡No me importa¡nosotros tenemos que hablar ahora! – Le dijo Hao muy seriamente, sabía que algún día tenían que aclarar las cosas y como estaba la situación, ese día tan esperado había llegado

¡Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo! – Le dijo volteándose para irse

¡Tu no te vas de aquí, creo que ya estuvo bueno de todo este malentendido! – Le dijo al sujetarla del brazo para que no escapara

¡Con que cara me vienes a decir eso, que cínico eres¡Ya te explique lo que pasó y no tienes nada que recriminarme, ya no sé que más quieres que te diga!

¡Porque demonios te dejaste besar por ese maldito ingles!

¡Ya te dije que me tomó por sorpresa¡Y yo en ningún momento le correspondí!

¡Pues no vi que te deshicieras de él en ningún momento!

¡El hecho que tú no lo hayas visto, no quiere decir que no lo haya hecho!

¡No me vengas con eso Jeanne¡Piensas que te crea, yo vi muy bien lo que hizo ese maldito!

¡Tuve que golpearlo para que me dejara en paz¡Cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo!

¡Las veces que sea necesaria para tratar de creerte!

¡Estuviste para ver lo que pasó, pero no para ver como terminó!

¡Y que querías que me quedara para ver como ese y tú eran felices!

¡Claro que no¡Para ver como en verdad sucedieron las cosas y no según tus suposiciones!

¡Yo estoy muy claro de lo que vi ese día!

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Se sentía muy feliz y orgulloso de lo que había hecho en todo este tiempo con su arco y sus flechas. Había hecho feliz a una chica peliazul con un muchacho con peinado de cabeza de pico. A una rubia con un chico de pelo azul y un peinado muy chistoso. Después a un hombre alto y muy feo con un chico o chica de pelo marrón. Y por último a una de pelo rosado con ese hombre alto y feo, ya que uno estaba muy feliz y la chica necesitaba a alguien que la hiciera sentir bien……. Si que había hecho muchas cosas buenas todo este tiempo, seguro si padre lo viera se pondría muy feliz por el amor que había esparcido en ese planeta n.n

Todo estaba saliendo magníficamente hasta que escuchó unas voces en esa casa que lo perturbaban, ya que tenían sonidos muy grandes de decepción, engaño, desconfianza y muchas cosas más que sus pequeños oídos no lo podían resistir

¡Es una lástima en verdad que no me creas, pero ya te dije todo y si me crees o no ese es tu problema!

¡Sabes que tengo mis razones para no creerte!

Podía escuchar en esa conversación, tenía un tono que no lo gustaba en lo más mínimo. Quería ver a las personas felices, no quería que nadie estuviera peleando por cosas insignificantes. Así que preparó esta vez dos flechas que se distinguían de las demás por su color, ya que estas estaban totalmente pintadas de un rojo muy intenso.

Lanzó las flechas ahora si con una puntería perfecta que cayeron en las personas que en un principio quería juntar n.n. Ahora si había hecho un trabajo muy bueno, así que solo lanzó unas risitas juguetonas y desapareció como todas las veces

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

¡Entonces no me creas y terminemos esto de una……………….

Los dos se callaron al mismo con las cabezas agachadas, al sentir ese ligero toque en sus cuerpos. No pudieron ver nada, solo un ligero brillo en el camino de la flecha que era invisible ante sus ojos. Sus corazones latían muy rápidamente a un mismo sonido.

Todo lo que hicieron fue mirarse a los ojos unos momentos y dejaron que hablen por si solos. Pero esta vez había algo diferente en ellos, no solo por el amor que transmitían, sino un sentimiento más que se había colado.

()()()()()En el pasillo()()()()()

¿Tú crees que se estén matando? – Preguntó Yoh al no escuchar nada proveniente de la sala

¡No lo creo, pero hasta donde escuché estaba interesante!

Tamao segura que estas bien o.o

Claro que si joven Yoh, pero de solo recordar al pobre de mi Ryu me da mucha penita T.T

Esta bien, seguro que regresará pronto n.n

¡Seguro que sí¡Cree que debamos entrar para ver que es lo que pasa!

Esperaremos un poco más

()()()()()En la sala()()()()()

Jeanne sientes lo mismo que yo – Dijo acercándose más a ella

Si Hao

Se miraron por un momento y acercaron sus rostros hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del otro

Dime que me deseas y que nos separaremos – Dijo mientras hablaba muy cerca de sus labios, compartiendo el mimo aliento

Te deseo Hao Asakura y siempre seré tuya

En ese momento se dieron un apasionado y salvaje beso que los dejaba sin aliento alguno, los labios les ardían como si nunca en su vida hubieran probado los del otro. Se besaban como si en un minuto más sus vidas se iban a extinguir y no iba a quedar nada de ellos.

Las manos de la chica ahora estaban en la cabeza de Hao presionándolo más contra ella, para que no se separara tan rápidamente; ahora no era importante si despeinaba o no el cabello tan perfecto que tenía. Por su parte el muchacho tenía sus manos en la estrecha cintura de Jeanne, pero cada vez fue bajando más hasta posesionarse completamente de sus caderas.

Probar sus labios era un deleite maravilloso para sus sentidos, sentirla excitada en es momento era uno de sus mayores triunfos. Podía probar totalmente su boca que ahora se encontraba a su merced, era muy suave y dulce, y poder besarla de esa manera con los labios entreabiertos y dejando que sus lenguas jugaran libremente era como un sueño hecho realidad.

Por su parte ella sentía que de un momento a otro se quedaría sin aire y moriría en los brazos de Hao, pero no le importaba con tal de seguir sintiendo esas manos fuertes en sus caderas y esos labios sobre los suyos, que de un momento a otro se habían atrevido ir hasta su cuello sin previo aviso, pero la hacían sentir muy relajada y bien.

Hao te amo – Soltó un leve suspiro al sentir el momento en que Hao mordía levemente su cuello

Y yo a ti Jeanne

()()()()()En el pasillo()()()()()

O.o

Que sucede Tamao

o.o e-e-e-e-e-e

Que pasa

Ellos están……….

¡Que cosa!

Ellos están... Ellos están…… Ellos están…..

Ellos están que... que pasa Tamao habla de una vez...

Ellos están a punto de hacerlo...

¡Hacer que cosa!

Al no saber que decir, la rosada lo miró con cara '¿te tengo que explicar con manzanas?'

No me digas hacer 'eso'

¡Si!

Entonces no podemos molestarlos – dijo al levantarse del piso

Joven Yoh, pero que tal si están bajo el hechizo¡no quiero pensar si alguno de ellos se arrepiente de eso!

o.o Tienes razón Tamao, hay que separarlos o.o

()()()()()En la sala()()()()()

Podían sentir la excitación del otro viajar por cada fibra de su cuerpo, esperando el momento para salir y ser libres. Seguían con el mismo juego de besarse y conocer el cuerpo de la pareja por encima de la ropa, pero podían sentir por dentro que eso no era suficiente para apagar el calor que sentían y necesitaban más.

Hubieran llegado a más si no fuera porque sintieron que los separaron abruptamente del cuerpo del otro

Chicos creo que se deberían calmar un poco – Les dijo Yoh al sujetar a su hermano

¡Que creen que están haciendo! – Dijo Jeanne al sentir la agonía de no estar junto a su Hao

¡Lo hacemos por su propio bien! – Le dijo Tamao al sujetar a Jeanne

¡Están exagerando¡Ustedes no tiene derecho en meterse en mi vida privada¡Así que será mejor que me sueltes Yoh, antes que te parta la cara por separarme de mi Jeanne!

¡Hao tu también estas igual que los demás!

¡No trates que compararme con ellos, que lo mío es verdadero!

¡Podría ser, pero no creo que tan rápido!

¡Haito ya me perdonó, sabe que no tuve nada que ver con el perdedor de Lizerg!

Pero es que...

¡Ya la escuchaste Yoh!

¡Tal vez tengas razón pero no puedo permitir que hagan esto, hasta que arreglemos las cosas!

¡El joven Yoh tiene razón¡Después si quieren lo pueden terminar!

¡No te importa lo que hago o deje de hacer así que déjame en paz! – Decía Hao apunto de explotar al no estar cerca de su Jeanne

¡No has estado tan apresurado Hao, así que debes estar bajo ese hechizo!

¡Eso no te importa¡Ya déjame en paz, porque no mejor te vas a ver como esta tu prometida, o debería decir la futura prometida de Horo, porque si sigue en esos pasos y tú le dejas el camino libre, eso es lo que sucederá!

Yoh en ese momento no sabía que decir y estaba a punto de soltar a Hao

¡Joven Yoh no lo haga, eso lo dice a propósito para que lo deje libre!

¡No te metas niña! – Le dijo Jeanne

¡Claro que no lo soltaré¡Ya verás Hao que todo saldrá bien n.n! – Le dijo con una sonrisa, sujetando más firmemente a Hao – ¿Pero ahora a quien encerramos?

¡No te atrevas a hacer eso¡Sabes que saldría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!

Eso es un buen punto u.u

Porque mejor no dejas que consumemos nuestro amor – Dijo esto dirigiendo una mirada llena de lujuria hacía Jeanne

¡Claro que no Hao! Así que mejor contrólate

¡Entonces que piensas hacer genio!

¿Una cadena funcionaría? – Le dijo Tamao – Con algo... de poder espiritual – Decía sin saber la razón

Podría ser buena idea, andando Hao – Dijo llevándose a su hermano

¡No te lleves a mi Hao!

¡No me alejaras de mi Jeanne! – Decía Hao tratándose de soltar de la llave que le había hecho su hermano - ¡Mi propia sangre me aleja de lo que más amo en el mundo!

Hao ya deja de hacerte el dramático u.uU

¡Tamao lleva a Jeanne donde esta Anna¡Hay que ocupar el menor espacio posible en la casa!

Esta bien joven Yoh

Sabes que tu poder espiritual no durará mucho tiempo

¡Ya lo sé, pero por lo menos te detendrá por unos momentos!

Eso no es suficiente y lo sabes

¡Ya veré lo que hago Hao! Pero se me hace muy extraño que no estés suspirando todo el tiempo por Jeanne como los demás lo harían

Sé como controlarme, te dije que lo mío era verdadero

Esta bien, ya veremos que pasa después... ahora donde te amarro u.u

Déjame dormir un rato...

Quieres que te amarre ahí ?

Que no me escuchaste o estas sordo

Esta bien, no te molestes

Después de unos momentos Yoh terminó de amarrar a Hao, como el mismo lo pedía, en la cama para que durmiera un rato

¿Estas cómodo?

Si, si, si ahora lárgate de aquí que tengo sueño – Le dijo sin gana alguna

Esta bien, pero no te atrevas a llamar a Jeanne para que te desate, ya que no va a poder

No tienes que decirme lo que tengo que hacer – Le dijo cerrando los ojos, según el para dormir

Yoh le dio una última mirada a su hermano antes de salir del lugar, sabía que algo estaba planeando, para que se muestre así de despreocupado sabiendo que está enamorado de alguien

Jeanne tienes que apresurarte, que ya no aguanto más si no estas aquí – Se dijo al borde de la locura, ya que sabía que su hermano no lo iba a dejar en paz hasta que no lo aislara de Jeanne, pero eso sería arma de doble filo, porque ni bien se soltaba de estar amarrado ahí, iba a buscar a su amada o mejor si ella lo encontraba a él

()()()()()En una habitación()()()()()

No duraré mucho tiempo encerrada aquí, Tamao así que mejor ahórrate el trabajo de encerrarme – Trataba inútilmente de persuadir

De repente, pero por lo menos esto durará hasta que la noche llegue, así que disfrútalo – Dijo al cerrar la puerta, dejando a Jeanne y Anna en la misma habitación

¡Valla otra que pasa por lo mismo!

No estamos en la misma condición Anna, lo mío es verdadero

¡Que cosa estas diciendo¡Lo que siento por Horo es verdadero también!

¡Como tu digas¡Ahora lo que necesito es salir de este lugar!

Estamos en el mismo problema, esta mugre puerta no se abre con nada, y el vidrio es muy fuerte, para mí que esta cubierto con algo que no deja que se rompa

Entonces será un problema, pero no importa, necesito ver a mi Hao sea como sea y nadie me va impedir verlo y tocarlo como se merece

¿Él te corresponde?

Claro que sí. Sino hubieran interferido esos, hubiera logrado hacerlo mío

o.o ¡Esto no me lo esperaba!

Para que veas que si, porque yo soy la única que sabe lo que pasa con todos, hasta conmigo misma

¡Y como es que diablos no lo dices! Aunque no convendría a quienes están enamorados

Lo sé amiga, además que si se los digo no me creerían, es algo muy fantasioso

¡Pero esta pasando!

Mejor haz como si no te hubiera dicho nada, no me hagas caso. Ahora lo importante es salir de aquí sea como sea

Muy bien estoy contigo

**--CONTINUARA--**

Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón...

No me acribillen por el amor de Dios T.T se que me he demorado una eternidad en actualizar, es que no he podido continuar por la falta de tiempo y de inspiración, además no sabia que poner T.T perdón en verdad

Espero que alguien aunque sea lea esto si es que no se han olvidado de mis fanfics... voy a tratar de actualizar lo más pronto posible lo que he dejado olvidado, en verdad que si, pero veré que puedo hacer ya que estoy en un estado deprimente que lo genera algo llamado: UNIVERSIDAD

Gracias a:

**Lucy-7000: **Sé que te hice esperar mucho en verdad y que querías que yo actualizara pronto T.T en verdad me hace sentir mal... pero ya falta poco así que veré que hago, gracias por tu RR

**jul tao:**Como ya dije esto no es yaoi, soy homo fóbica, lo de Ryu enamorado de Hao, ya lo veo como algo normal que salta a la vista por parte Ryu u.u, y siento lo de las parejas, pero esas justo son las que me gustan mucho, adoro el LenxPilika y no lo cambio por nada en el mundo n.n

**Indhira Morillo:** A mi también me encanta la pareja LenxPilika, en este capi no pasa mucho entre ellos, en el otro quizás ya que PiliKa lo tiene que perseguir o algo así... bueno ya veremos, muchas gracias n.n

**Sayuri Kino:**Como olvidarme de ti mana espero que te guste este capitulo, la primera parte no me salio muy bien T.T quería centrarme más en el HaoxJeanne... y creo que se me pasó la mano XD... sé que lo leerás así que espero no decepcionarte u.u nos vemos en el msn n.n

**PD:** ESTE FANFIC YA SE TERMINA, SOLO FALTAN UNO O DOS CAPIS PARA QUE MUERA, TODAVIA NO LO SÉ, VERE QUE ES LO QUE SALE

BYE BYE


End file.
